The Precious Blood
by Lica
Summary: Ele tinha uma vida calma, mas a inveja sobre ele mudou tudo. Agora, quais seram as surpresas que o aguardam? ATENÇÃO: Eu tenho uma sócia nessa fic, que é a autora Rayara-chan. Espero que todos gostem! E por favor deixem reviews! bjs
1. Veneza – Itália

1 Ele tinha uma vida calma e tranquila! Mas a inveja de outros mudou tudo... Quai seram as novas surpresas que o aguardam?

Bom, aquela velha história: Gundam Wing e os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem! Porque se pertencessem, teriamos varios romances! rsr

**1. Veneza – Itália**

Escutam-se passos apressados num imenso corredor de uma antiga e grande mansão. De repente a pessoa para em frente de uma grande porta e respira fundo. A porta que da acesso a um grande e luxuoso escritório, muito bem decorado, que dava um aspecto de idade média, onde se poderia avistar uma mesa de madeira sólida muito bem trabalhada, com uma cadeira de couro e atrás dela, de costas para mesa, estava um homem alto, vestido elegantemente de preto, de cabelos castanho escuro.

Ouvem batidas na porta e um simples "entre" sem emoção em sua voz. A pessoa entra, fechando a porta atrás de si e fala:

Sinto muito, senhor. Mas não conseguimos encontrar ninguém. A única dica que temos, é que essa pessoa se encontra em Paris e que faz parte da alta sociedade. Mas infelizmente, não sabemos quem seja... - Nesse momento, o homem, sai de trás da mesa e caminha até a pessoa que trouxe a noticia. Olha para ele friamente e diz:

Você passou um mês em Paris as minhas custas, investigando, para vir aqui na minha mansão, hoje e me dizer o que eu já sei? Um mês, morando lá, para não descobrir, nada? Pode me dizer o que você esteve fazendo? – Perguntou encarando-o friamente.

Desculpe-me, senhor! Eu... - Nesse momento o homem foi interrompido novamente pelo barulho de batidas na porta, diferente do primeiro esse logo em seguida abriu a porta. Um homem alto entra sério, olhava fixamente para os dois e finalmente pode ouvir sua voz:

Heero, Sua passagem já esta comprada, 1ª classe, vôo noturno, sairá amanhã, como você queria! – Observou-o até o termino de suas palavras.

Ótimo Trowa! – Falou Heero, virou para o outro que se encontrava no cômodo - E quanto a você Thierry? O que devo fazer? Você sabe o quanto detesto incompetência! E você só me desagrada! – Concluiu.

Deixa que o Wufey se encarregue dele! – Disse Trowa, sem mover nem um músculo do rosto.

Ao ouvir tal ameaça Thierry se desesperou e com um subto ato começou a implorar pela vida.

Não, senhor, por favor, me desculpe, eu te peço...! – Pedia de joelhos, perante Heero.

Que cara mais ridículo! Você nem parece um vampiro! Você é tão covarde, que me enoja! Acabar com gente como você, nem tem graça! – Disse Wufey entrando no escritório, via a cena com ar irônico.

Podem-se ouvir gritos de desespero que imploravam para que a vida não fosse tirada, logo tudo se silenciou, a vida de Thierry havia sido tirada cruelmente.

-/-/-

Em seu quarto se encontrava Heero arrumando as malas, logo partiria. Ouvem batidas na porta, vai até essa e a abre revelando um homem de cabelos loiros.  
Preciso lhe falar! – Indaga.

Heero da passagem para que o homem entrasse em seu aposento, mais este apenas se encosta ao batente da porta e sorri, Heero volta-se para a mala que estava organizando.

Heero você tem certeza que quer ir pessoalmente? Pode ser perigoso, permita-nos, ao menos te acompanhar. – Disse Quatre, podia se ouvir um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

Não. Preciso que vocês fiquem aqui, caso contrario, quem controlará o caos? Se vocês forem comigo, os vampiros pensaram que estou nas ultimas e se armará a contenda. – Heero disse calmamente. - Além do mais, vocês quatro são os únicos de minha total confiança! – Concluiu Heero.

Logo, Heero e Quatre tinham companhia...

Ei Heero, você vai mesmo? Não quer que eu te acompanhe para te proteger? – Perguntou Duo, de forma bem divertida.

No dia que eu precisar de sua proteção, Duo, eu me mato! – Respondeu Heero, calmamente!

Sem graça! – Respondeu Duo com uma cara emburrada.

Muito bem... Eu estou indo, deixo tudo nas mãos de vocês quatro! Qualquer coisa me avise! – Heero, deu as ultimas coordenada a Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufey. Dirigiu-se até o portão de embarque. Horas depois havia chegado ao seu destino.

Senhores passageiros, por favor, apertem os cintos, levantem suas poltronas, que vamos descer. – Aeromoça.

Paris – França

_Faz tempo que não venho a Paris! Melhor eu ir logo para casa... Faltam só duas horas para o nascer do sol!_ – Pensou Heero enquanto entrava no táxi.

S'il vous plaît¹, je vais allez² à la Campagne, Mansion Yui, direction à cotê d'azul!–Disse o endereço ao taxista.  
Bien mensieur³! – Respondeu o taxista!

Chegando a mansão, Heero, pagou o motorista e entrou. A mansão, era igualmente bem decorada, no mesmo estilo medieval que a mansão de Veneza.

Começou a retirar os lençóis, que estavam sobre os moveis, mas manteve as grandes cortinas de veludo vermelho fechadas, para que ao nascer do sol, os raios solares não entrassem pela casa.

Depois de colocar tudo em seu devido lugar, ele resolveu ir dormir, pois ao cair da noite, sua busca iria começar. Ele já tinha feito inúmeras ligações, para pessoas importantes de Paris e teria alguns bailes para ir.

_À noite, alguém virá dar uma faxina aqui!_ – Pensou antes de dormir.

Escutou barulhos, 18h – Ding dong... O que o havia despertado era o som da campainha. Olhou para o relógio, levantou colocou seu roupão preto e desceu as escadas, ainda sonolento. Apertou o botão do interfone.

O que deseja? – Perguntou, havia certo tom de irritação em sua voz.

Sou a Anne, fui enviada para fazer a limpeza... – Respondeu a moça do outro lado do interfone.

Mediante essa resposta, Heero abre a porta e da sinal para ela entrar.

Como esta senhor? É um grande prazer conhece-lo... Sinto-me honrada de ter sido escolhida para trabalhar para o senhor... – Dizia a mulher, feliz por ter a oportunidade de conhecer, pessoalmente ao "Rei" dos vampiros.

Heero, somente assentiu com a cabeça em cortesia as palavras proferidas pela vampira.

Por onde quer que eu comece? – Perguntou ela.

Por onde quiser. – Respondeu ele. – Vou para o quarto, logo sairei. – Concluiu.

_Eu já tinha ouvido dizer que ele era bonito, mas não imaginava que era tanto, ele realmente é perfeito!_ – Pensava Anne, enquanto observava Heero subir as escadas.

Heero já havia se trocado, iria a um baile à noite, este vestia uma calça social de microfibra, que se assentava muito bem em seu corpo, uma camisa de seda vermelha, que brilhava com a luz, uma gravata preta do mesmo tecido da camisa, com um paletó preto que fazia conjunto com a calça. Nos pés um sapato preto de couro italiano e cinto preto do mesmo couro. Perfume: Azzarro

Estava no escritório que já havia sido limpo por Anne, se encontrava ao telefone:

Aguardo a entrega do meu Jaguar XKR-S, cor preto, seu deposito já foi feito... Eu o quero em minha casa ainda hoje. Não aceitarei falha... Tenha uma boa noite. – Após dizer isso, Heero desligou o telefone. Deixou o cômodo, descendo as escadas foi ao encontro de Anne.

Vou sair. Um homem chamado Sebastien, virá trazer o carro que encomendei, pode assinar por mim...! – Soou mais como uma ordem e não como um pedido. – Já foi pago... Deixarei seu dinheiro em cima da mesa. Boa noite e até quarta-feira. – Disse para a moça antes de sair.

Sim senhor! – Disse Anne. – _Ele realmente é perfeito!_ – Suspirou em pensamento.

Após pegar seu sobretudo de couro preto, Heero se dirige ao táxi, que o aguardava.

Para onde senhor? – Pergunta o motorista.

Heero limita-se simplesmente em entregar um pequeno papel ao motorista, onde estava escrito o endereço. Que assenti com a cabeça. Chegando ao seu destino, Heero paga o motorista, desce do carro observando o imenso salão de festa e as pessoas que estavam entrando.

Andando em direção a entrada é recebido por um Senhor, bem vestido, que o cumprimenta com alegria:

Heero Yui, que honra telo conosco essa noite, já faz muito tempo que não nos víamos! – Disse o Marechal Noventa.

Posso dizer o mesmo Marechal... Realmente faz muito tempo, como tem passado? Sua família esta bem? – Heero Perguntou com cortesia!

Sim, estão todos bem... Minha neta, Silvia, ficara muito feliz em te ver! – Disse o homem com segundas intenções em seu tom de voz. Heero limitou-se a esboçar um pequeno sorriso, ele sabia exatamente o que o homem estava insinuando. O sonho do Marechal era que desse certo um romance entre ele e sua neta.

Bonita sua festa! – Heero tentou desconversar...

Não é que ele não achasse a garota bonita, mas simplesmente, não sentia nada por ela.

A festa rolou, Heero conversou com algumas pessoas, entre elas Silvia Noventa, mas sua opinião em relação à garota não havia mudado!

Depois de tanta conversa, resolveu ir embora, despediu-se do anfitrião e amigo, Marechal Noventa e de sua família. Pegou seu sobretudo e saiu...

Deseja que lhe chame um táxi, senhor? – Perguntou o porteiro com amabilidade.

Não, obrigado, irei caminhar um pouco! – Agradeceu.

... Continua ...

E ai? Gostaram?

Espero que deixem reviews...

Essa é minha primeira Fic, então sejam gentis, ok! xD

Algumas palavras estão em françes, por isso ai vai uma truduçao rapida, das que são importantes:

¹ Por favor

² Eu quero ir

² Esta bem, senhor


	2. Primeiro encontro

**2. Primeiro encontro**

- _Que tédio, não tinha ninguém lá... Mas, isso é só o começo... _– Pensava Heero enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Paris.

Der repente algo lhe chama a atenção!

- Que perfume delicioso é esse? De onde vem? – Perguntou para si mesmo em forma de sussurro. – Vem da praça!

Heero corre até a praça que está do outro lado da rua, procurando incessantemente a quem pertencia aquele cheiro que o embriagava!

Nisso, ele ouve um grito de socorro, que o chama a atenção. Ele corre até o local e vê uma cena que o desagrada imensamente.

Um homem de mais ou menos uns 35 anos, porte médio, atacava uma garota... Quando ele percebeu que ela não iria se calar, ele bate nela com tanta força que a faz desmaiar... Nisso ele começa a rasgar as roupas dela...

Ao ver essa cena, Heero se enfurece imensamente e parte pra cima do homem!

Espanca-o com toda força, depois resolve sugar todo sangue dele e só para quando vê que o homem estava morto. Para garantir a morte do homem, Heero pega uma faca que estava no chão, provavelmente que pertencia ao estuprador, e finca-a no coração do homem!

Terminado o serviço, foi até a garota e ao se aproximar dela para ver se estava bem, sentiu o mesmo cheiro de antes.

- _O perfume que senti é o cheiro dela! Ela é linda... _– Pensou enquanto a observava.

Então, ele percebeu que ela ainda estava desacordada e com a roupa rasgada. Tirou seu sobretudo e colocou sobre ela. Levantou ela no colo e começou a caminhar, a procura de um táxi. Não demorou muito para encontrar um, entrou nele e disse o endereço, ignorando a cara de interrogação que o motorista fazia!

-/-/-

Ao chegar à mansão, pagou o táxi e entrou. Subiu apressadamente as escadas, entrou em sua suíte e deitou a garota sobre a cama.

Então começou a curá-la, tirou as roupas rasgadas dela com cuidado e observou seu corpo...

- Como você é perfeita! Nunca havia visto uma garota tão linda quanto você! – Sussurrou.

Depois colocou nela um roupão e saiu do quarto.

Uma hora depois, ela abre os olhos e começa a observar o ambiente onde estava, tenta se levantar e sente uma forte dor na cabeça, proveniente do soco que levou. Nisso a porta se abre, revelando um Lindo homem, alto de cabelos castanhos escuro, olhos azul escuro que a olhava penetrantemente!

- Onde estou? – Perguntou. Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar do dele, parecia estar hipnotizada.

- Está em minha casa! – Respondeu Heero, ainda observando cada parte daquela garota que o encantava. Mas sem permitir que saísse emoção em suas palavras.

Então ela começou a lembrar do que havia se passado e o medo se apossou de seu rosto... Heero entendendo o que se passava na cabeça da jovem disse:

- Não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada... Eu cheguei a tempo! – Disse dessa vez num tom calmo e acolhedor. O que fez com que ela se acalmasse.

Após ouvir isso, ela respirou fundo e sorrio para ele, dizendo – Obrigada!

Ouvindo isso, Heero assentiu com a cabeça e perguntou – Como se chama?

- Relena Peacecraft! – Disse ela sorrindo. – E você?

- Heero, Heero Yui! – Dessa vez, respondeu com um leve tom sensual na voz.

Ao ouvir isso, Relena se sentiu desconcertada e sentiu como cada partícula de sua pele se estremecia, ao ouvir a voz rouca daquele lindo homem!

Ao perceber a reação da garota, Heero da um leve sorriso que passa despercebido por ela, e volta a falar.

- Se quiser te levo para casa!

- Sim, agradeço! – Disse ela caminhando para até ele quando percebeu que estava de roupão. Então voltou o olhar pra ele, em forma de interrogação, Em sua mente se perguntava quem tinha trocado suas roupas, mas tinha medo de perguntar...

Ao entender o que se passava por sua mente, Heero não falou nada, foi até o armário, pegou uma bermuda e uma camiseta e entregou a ela dizendo:

- Vista isso, te esperarei lá em baixo! – Após dizer isso, sai do quarto deixando ela ainda sem resposta!

Relena veste a roupa que ele havia lhe entregado, e não consegue deixar de sentir o cheiro dele na roupa.

- _Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo... Por que esse homem mexe tanto comigo? Eu sinto uma vontade incontrolável de estar com ele! _– Pensou Relena enquanto se dirigia para porta.

Ao sair do quarto, ela começa a observar a decoração da casa e fica encantada.

Desce as escadas e vai de encontro a ele no Hall de entrada da mansão.

- Você mora aqui sozinho? – Perguntou.

- Sim – Ele respondeu, enquanto entregava a ela um casaco. – Esta fazendo frio!

- Obrigada! – Ela agradeceu.

Saíram da mansão e se dirigiram ao carro dele (Jaguar XKR-S, cor preto). Heero abriu a porta do lado do passageiro deu espaço para ela entrar, fechou a porta para depois, dar a volta e entrar no carro e dar a partida.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Disse ela.

- Faça! – Respondeu ele.

- Porque mora sozinho? É que uma mansão tão grande e linda... Você não se sente sozinho? – Perguntou ela.

- Não, eu gosto do silencio. – Respondeu. – Agora é minha vez de te fazer uma pergunta. O que você estava fazendo sozinha, àquela hora na praça?

- Estava... Estava voltando pra casa! – Disse um pouco sem graça.

Heero olhou para Relena sem entender nada, então achou melhor deixar as perguntas pra depois.

O resto do percurso foi feito em silencio...

Quando Heero começou a se aproximar da praça onde havia encontrado Relena, perguntou:

- Onde você mora?

- 195 Rue de la Croix. Conhece? – Falou Relena.

- Sim. – Concluiu Heero.

-/-/-

Chegando ao endereço que ela disse, Heero pode observar uma grande mansão, com uma arquitetura bem moderna. Estacionou o carro e desceu. Foi até o lado do passageiro, abriu a porta e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a descer do carro.

- Você mora sozinha? – Perguntou.

- Não. Na realidade, moro com meu irmão, mas no momento ele esta em uma viagem de negócios, então, no momento estou sozinha! – Ela respondeu a pergunta com um sorriso. – Gostaria de entrar?

- Sim. – Disse Heero a olhando penetrantemente.

Ao entrarem na casa, Relena levou Heero até a sala e pediu que ele ficasse a vontade enquanto ela ia se trocar. E assim fez Heero.

Ele estava sentado no sofá, esperando ela descer e observando a decoração da sala, quando seu olhar parou em porta retrato que estava em cima de uma estante. Era uma foto dela abraçada a um homem alto de cabelo comprido loiro, ela estava muito feliz. Ao ver a foto, ele sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, por isso decidiu que quando houvesse oportunidade, questionaria sobre o homem da foto.

Estava ele ainda compenetrado em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu os passos dela descendo a escada e novamente o seu perfume voltou a embriagá-lo. Virou de frente pra porta e esperou que ela entrasse na sala, quando ela assim o fez, deixou ele sem fala...

Relena estava vestindo uma camisola e por cima dela um roupão de seda rosa, que não mostrava muita coisa, mas para ele era muito convidativo!

Ela trazia na mão uma sacola (dessas de loja) com as roupas que ele, lhe havia emprestado. Entregou-lhe a sacola e sorriu dizendo:

- Muito obrigada, não sei o que teria feito se não fosse você! Aceita beber alguma coisa? – Ela não conseguia para de olhá-lo nos olhos, ainda mais sabendo que ele ficou desconcertado quando viu ela vestida daquele jeito.

Depois dessas palavras, ele se recompôs, e disse:

- Não era necessário que me devolvesse a roupa agora...

- Tive medo de não ter outra oportunidade... – Ela respondeu.

- As oportunidades, muitas vezes, somos nós que fazemos... – Disse Heero encurtando um pouco a distancia entre eles.

Atitude que fez o coração dela bater forte e seu corpo amolecer! Relena respirou fundo e quando pensou em dizer alguma coisa foi interrompida por Heero, que disse:

- Quem é o homem da foto? – Perguntou apontando pra foto em cima da estante, onde nela, Relena estava abraçada com o homem a quem ele se referia.

Ela olhou para foto e com um sorriso disse:

- É meu irmão, Miliardo!

Heero sentiu um alivio grande e voltou a olhá-la com desejo nos olhos! Ela percebendo as intenções dele, sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia esse mesmo desejo para com ele!

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Relena?

- Sim... – Estranhamente ela se sentiu muito bem ao ouvir pela primeira vez, seu nome sendo pronunciado por ele.

- Por que, você estava voltando sozinha pra casa, àquela hora?

... Continua ...

E ai? Gostaram desse capitulo?

Estou triste, não teve muitas reviews... buaaaaa!

Mas estou feliz e muito feliz pelas reviews que me deixaram!

Obrigada mais uma vez!

Novamente pedimos que deixem reviews, dizendo o que acharam, dando ideias e opiniões! Please!!

Qualquer duvidas ou criticas, não deixem de dizer! Valeu e até o capitulo 3...


	3. Tentação vs Razão

**3. Tentação vs Razão**

- Bem... Por que... – Ela estava sem graça e envergonhada – Porque tive uma discussão com meu namorado e ele se recusou a me trazer pra casa.

Quando terminou de falar, ela pode ouvir um barulho forte, que ao olhar para ver o que era, viu que Heero havia dado um soco na parede, de raiva. Então ele disse:

- Esse cara é louco? Deixar uma mulher, sozinha, durante a noite numa praça mal iluminada... Ele desejava que te ocorresse algo ou o que? – Disse num tom ríspido.

Seu rosto estava sem emoção e seu olhar frio... Seu desejo era de matar esse homem, que alem de ser um idiota, era também, o namorado da mulher que ele desejava!

Relena, ao ver a cena e ouvir aquelas palavras, se sentiu protegida, e mais do que nunca desejou estar com aquele homem, que apesar do curto período de tempo que se conheciam, lhe passava mais segurança que seu namorado, que ela conhecia há um ano.

- Você se machucou? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Não! Diga-me Relena, você ama esse cara? – Perguntou ele, tentando esconder a irritação no tom de voz, mas sem sucesso.

- Amei... Hoje, já não sei o que dizer... Não sei mais o que sinto, foi por isso que brigamos! – Ela respondeu naturalmente. Não entendia o porquê de sempre sentir necessidade de responder as perguntas dele!

Ouvindo isso, Heero a puxou pelo braço e a encostou na parede. Ela olhava-o fixamente em seus olhos. Ele, que até esse momento observava seu olhar, tentando decifrá-lo, começa a olhar para boca dela e se aproxima mais.

Ficando a dois cm de distancia dos lábios dela, ele fala:

- Quer que eu continue? Se eu começar, possivelmente eu não vou parar!

- Eu... Não devo, mas... – Ela não conseguia falar, sua respiração estava acelerada e seus lábios pediam pelos dele!

Heero, vendo a hesitação dela, chegou bem perto de seu ouvido e disse:

- Te desejo! – Depois de dizer isso, ele deu uma leve mordida na orelha dela, o que lhe causou um estremecimento e a fez soltar um leve gemido! Isso agradou muito a Heero.

- Heero, eu... – Relena pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pelos lábios dele.

Ele a beijava com desejo, seu beijo era profundo, sua língua percorria cada canto da boca dela, nesse beijo ele deixava claro o quanto a queria!

Ele aproximou mais ainda seu corpo do dela, até ficarem grudados, ele a abraçava com força, como se tentasse impedir que ela fugisse. Suas mãos percorriam as costas dela.

Ela por sua vez, correspondia ao beijo com desejo, suas mãos o enlaçavam e brincavam com os cabelos dele.

Quando ele viu que ela não estava apresentando resistencia, começou a descer sua mão em direção ao bumbum dela e começou a acariciá-la ali e em suas coxas... Ela começou a ficar excitada. Ele procurou o nó do roupão para depois abri-lo e em um movimento rápido, se livrou dele.

Suas mãos agora procuravam os seios dela, e seus lábios abandonaram os dela, para começar a percorrer seu colo...

Relena, nesse momento raciona e diz:

- Não Heero, por favor, eu não posso, não ainda... – Dizia ela tentando recobrar o fôlego.

Ao ouvir isso, ele para e se afasta. Vira de costas para ela, tentando acalmar seus ânimos.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou embora! – disse ele, sem olhar pra ela.

- Não, Heero, por favor, espera... Não me entenda mal, não é que eu não queira, mas... Eu tenho que... Primeiro resolver minha situação com o Nicolas. – Ela falava com medo, seu coração estava apertado. Por uma desconhecida razão ela não queria perdê-lo.

Ela o abraçou por traz e pedia que ele a entendesse.

- Tudo bem, eu te entendo. Não concordo, ele não merece sua consideração. Mas te entendo e admiro isso. Apesar de que, preferia que você não tivesse me parado! – Após ele ter dito isso, se virou, olhou nos olhos dela e a beijou.

- Mas eu não vou desistir! – Dizendo isso, ele pegou a sacola que ela havia lhe entregado e saiu da mansão.

Sem olhar pra traz, entrou no carro e foi embora!

Relena havia corrido atrás dele, mas não teve coragem de chamá-lo, só ficou observando ele partir. Voltou pra dentro de casa, subiu correndo a escada entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama, chorando.

- Por quê? Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém, nem mesmo pelo Nicolas! Eu quero tanto estar com ele!

Chorou tanto que pegou no sono!

-/-/-

Heero chega a casa e estaciona o carro. Olha pra sacola e começa a lembrar de tudo que aconteceu.

- O que esta acontecendo comigo? Porque essa garota mexe tanto com meus sentimentos? Eu não consigo raciocinar perto dela, por quê? Será... será que eu estou me apaixonando? Não, eu devo estar ficando louco!

Ele sai do carro, caminha com desanimo até a porta da mansão e entra.

Sobe a escada e vai para seu quarto, tira a roupa e deita-se só de cueca, depois olha para a sacola onde estavam as roupas que ela havia devolvido. Pega a roupa de dentro da sacola e começa cheirá-las, relembrado cada partícula da pele dela...

- Relena... – Foi a ultima coisa que ele disse antes de dormir.

-/-/-

Uma semana depois:

Após o ocorrido entre Relena e Heero, e a súbita partida dele, sem olhar pra trás, eles não haviam mais se encontrado nem conversado.

18h – O som da campainha acorda Heero, ele se levanta, veste seu roupão e desce para atender a porta:

- Quem? – Disse com voz sonolenta.

- Um velho amigo! – Respondeu o homem do outro lado do interfone, com tom irônico. Atitude que fez com que Heero, não só acordasse, mas também adquirisse seu olhar frio ao reconhecer a voz do homem.

Abriu a porta, e deu passagem para o homem entrar.

- O que você quer? Como ousa vir até minha casa? – Dizia Heero com frieza, não só nas palavras, mas também no olhar.

- Nossa Yui, é assim que você trata um velho e bom amigo como eu? – Dizia o homem com um sorriso irônico. – Não me oferece nada para beber?

- Você não é meu convidado! – Respondeu Heero. (curto e grosso)

- Hum... – E o homem começou a rir.

- Qual a graça? – Heero já estava ficando impaciente, a presença daquele homem o desagradava muito. – Fala logo o que você quer Mark!

- Vim saber como esta indo sua procura... Achou alguém? Já tem alguma pista? – Mark estava se divertindo com a situação.

- E o que te faz pensar, que eu te diria alguma coisa? – Heero estava frio, como um bicho selvagem, perante sua presa.

- Não me olhe assim Heero, se você tivesse feito como eu disse, como eu propus isso não estaria acontecendo! E o pior é que você sabe que não pode me matar!

- Refresque minha memória, porque não? – Heero perguntou ironicamente.

A ironia de Heero, não agradou nem um pouco Mark. Isso fez o sorriso do rosto dele desaparecer, o que causou em Heero, um imenso prazer.

Quando Mark ia falar, toca a campainha:

- Você não sai daqui! – Disse Heero com olhar ameaçador para Mark.

Foi até o interfone e perguntou quem era, ao ouvir a resposta, levou um susto. Não era possível, ele devia estar ouvindo coisas, ao menos foi o que ele pensou, mas para sua surpresa era verdade.

- Relena... – Disse ao abrir a porta e dar passagem para ela entra. – O que faz aqui?

- Incomodo? – Perguntou ela, não gostando da pergunta feita por ele.

- Não, não é isso, é que... Estou surpreso! – Falou Heero, ainda sem saber o fazer.

- Você não me deu mais noticias e... Eu precisava falar com você... – Depois de dizer isso, Relena ouve um barulho vindo da sala e fica curiosa.

- Você não esta sozinho? – Perguntou.

- Infelizmente não, mas logo estarei... Você não quer subir e me esperar no quarto? – Pediu Heero usando um leve tom de ordem.

- Esta bem!

Quando ela ia começar a subir as escadas, um homem alto de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes aparece e lhe presenteia um amplo sorriso, dizendo:

- Ola, princesa? Muito prazer eu sou Mark Vincent! Ao seu dispor... – Disse isso pegando na mão dela e se aproximando para beijá-la. Heero em um movimento rápido segurou mão dele e disse!

- Não se atreva! Volte para sala e me espere lá! – Disse em um tom autoritário e intimidador.

Relena ao ver a cena, entende que Heero não a quer perto daquele homem, então simplesmente, cumprimenta o homem com a cabeça e começa a subir as escadas.

Depois que ela desaparece da visão deles, Heero olha para o homem com raiva e diz:

- Se você se atrever se aproximar dela, toca-la ou que seja, dizer "oi" para ela... Eu te garanto, mesmo que eu ponha tudo a perder, eu MATO você!

- Calma Heero, eu só estava cumprimentando a garota... Você tem tanto ciúmes dela assim? Por quê? Ta apaixonado por uma humana? O rei dos vampiros? O vampiro mais poderoso, que já existiu, esta louco por uma humana? – O homem dizia com sarcasmo.

- Isso, não é assunto seu e se não fosse por esse problema, você não estaria mais vivo. Saia daqui agora! – Heero disse apontando a porta para o vampiro. Ele saiu e fechou a porta. Heero se acalmou e subiu as escadas para ir falar com Relena!

Ao chegar ao quarto, entrou e fechou a porta para depois dizer:

- Relena? – Chamou. A garota parecia esta perdida em pensamentos com um porta-retrato nas mãos.

- Sim? – Ela estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que, ao ouvir seu nome, assustou–se e deixou cair o objeto. Com a queda o porta-retrato se quebrou em vários pedaços. – Oh, me desculpe! – Se abaixou para juntar os cacos.

Mas estando ainda perdidas em pensamentos, não viu um caco mais pontiagudo.

Foi tirada finalmente de seus pensamentos quando sentiu dor. – Ah...! – Deu um leve grito e a dor fez com que fechasse os olhos com força. O caco havia entrado em sua mão.

- Esta tudo bem? – Perguntou Heero preocupado se aproximando.

- Ah, sim... Foi só um corte. – Relena retirou o caco da mão, e pode sentir o sangue quente escorrer levemente. Heero sentiu o cheiro de sangue e a sede se apossou dele.

- Delicioso! – Exclamou.

Voltou a olhar para Relena, tinha um olhar faminto, a agarrou pelos pulsos e deu alguns passos para frente. Atitude que fez com que ela batesse as costas na parede.

Heero desceu seus lábios até o pescoço dela. Relena tinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa, afinal o que ele pensa que esta fazendo?

Sentiu-o lamber seu pescoço. Isso fez com que ela se arrepiasse toda. Então ela gemeu o nome dele, Heero agora pretendia cravar suas presas no pescoço da jovem.

- "Droga o que eu estou fazendo?!" - Pensou, recuperando sua razão, se afastou bruscamente de Relena. E ainda de costas para a garota indagou:

- Sai daqui, AGORA! – Relena o olhava perplexa, porque a estava tratando assim?

- Heero?

- SAIA!...

...Continua...

Ola pessoal...

Esse capitulo, podemos dizer que foi um tanto quente, não é mesmo? rsrsrsrs

Antes que alguém se assuste com o fato de ter acontecido tanta coisa entre eles logo no primeiro dia, eu vou explicar...

Na europa isso é normal! As pessoas se conhecem, se gostam e ficam juntos desde o primeiro dia! E como a historia se passa na europa, eu resolvi fazer com que as coisas fossem o mais fiéis possivel!

Bom... Espero que tenham gostado e por favor, não esqueçam das minhas REVIEWS!

Beijos a todos e até o cap 4.


	4. Desculpas e Desejos

Capitulo 4... Esta ai!

Primeiramente quero agradece as minhas fiéis leitoras: Ray Shimizu, Co-Star e Miyavi Kikumaru. MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews! Espero que continuem me escrevendo inumeras reviews e que gostem desse capitulo...

Lembrem... Qualquer duvidas, criticas, elogios... Todos serão bem vindos! Beijos e aguardo minhas reviews...

Boa leitura!

**4. Desculpas e Desejos**

Relena, assustada com a atitude de Heero, pega sua bolsa, sai correndo da mansão, entra no carro e arranca a toda velocidade.

- _O que eu fiz? O que me deu? O que será que ela vai pensar agora? Desse jeito em vez de conquistá-la eu vou perdê-la... _- Pensava Heero.

Relena estava correndo tanto, que nem percebeu que havia passado por um carro de policia...

- _Porque ele fez isso? O que aconteceu? O que eu fiz? _– Relena foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo som da sirene da viatura. Ela estaciona o carro e tenta se acalmar para poder falar com o policial.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle¹... Você esta bem? – Perguntou cordialmente, o policial.

- Sim. Desculpe, eu não percebi que estava correndo tanto... – Disse ela ainda nervosa.

- Queira, por favor, descer do carro? – Pediu.

- Oui, mensieur! – Respondeu ela.

O policial fez uma serie de testes de rotina nela, para verificar se ela não estava alcoolizada, depois, vendo os resultados todos negativos, perguntou:

- Porque esta tão nervosa?

- Não é nada, policial, eu estou bem... Novamente peço desculpas e gostaria de saber de quanto é a multa. – Concluiu. Ela não queria falar sobre o assunto e resolveu deixar isso bem claro ao homem.

- Muito bem, o valor é de 100 euros. – Disse o policial.

Relena abriu a bolsa, pagou o homem, agradeceu, entrou no carro e foi embora, mas dessa vez com cautela.

-/-/-

Chegando a casa, estacionou e entrou. Foi recebida por Peigan, que lhe trazia os recados...

- Bonsoir, senhorita Relena, como foi seu dia?

- Bonsoir Peigan... Meu dia... Já teve melhor! – Concluiu ela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa senhorita? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

- Não! Eu estou bem, não se preocupe... Alguma noticia? – Disse ela, mudando de assunto.

- Sim, seu irmão ligou e pediu que a senhorita retornasse. O sr. Nicolas, também ligou, disse que precisa urgente lhe falar. E por fim, não faz nem 5 minutos, ligou a sua procura um homem chamado Heero Yui. Disse que retornava mais tarde.

Ao ouvir a ultima frase, o coração dela disparou, ela olhou assustada para o mordomo e perguntou:

- Quem me ligou?

- Um homem chamado Heero Yui... Por quê? Algum problema com esse homem senhorita? – Ele perguntou preocupado, mediante a reação dela.

- Não... Não tem problema nenhum... Eu vou subir e tomar um banho... Só me chame se quem ligar for meu irmão, esta bem?

- Sim senhorita e se ligar o sr. Nicolas?

- Diga que estou dormindo e amanhã eu ligo pra ele.

- E se for o sr. Yui? – Peigan perguntou.

Relena, parou, pensou e respondeu:

- Diga que... – Respirou fundo e decidida, falou. – Diga que hoje eu não quero falar com ele!

Peigan assentiu com a cabeça, e ela subiu as escadas. Entrou no quarto e foi tomar banho, precisava muito relaxar.

- Heero... – ela sussurrou, enquanto relaxava na sua banheira de hidromassagem. – O que deu em você?

-/-/-

Depois de tomada banho, ela veste uma camisola de seda branca, senta na cama, pega o telefone e liga para seu irmão.

Depois de um longo tempo falando com ele, ela já estava descontraída. Miliardo tinha esse efeito sobre ela, só ele conseguia faze-la sorrir, quando estava mal. Despediu-se dele e desligou.

Alguns minutos depois ela estava quase dormindo, quando o barulho de batidas na porta a despertou.

- Sim? – Perguntou ela. – Entre.

A porta se abriu e entrou Peigan.

- Me desculpe senhorita, mas tem um senhor lá em baixo, que disse que só irá embora depois que falar contigo. – Concluiu o mordomo.

- E quem seria Peigan?

- O senhor Heero Yui!

Relena ficou branca, ela não acreditava que ele tivesse sido capaz de ir atrás dela a meia noite.

- Heero Yui, esta aqui?

- Sim senhorita. Ele se recusa terminantemente a ir embora sem falar contigo. – Falou o mordomo.

Relena pensou e disse:

- Diga-lhe para subir, Peigan, por favor!

- A senhorita irá recebê-lo aqui? – Perguntou assustado.

- Sim, não tem do que se preocupar. – Ela sorri para tranqüilizá-lo.

- Como queira senhorita... Vou chamá-lo! – Ele saiu.

Relena correu para sua penteadeira, arrumou o cabelo, passou um suave perfume, vestiu o roupão de seda rosa e ouviu uma batida porta para depois dizer:

- Entre...

Heero entrou, fechou a porta a olhou penetrantemente e disse:

- Me desculpe, eu me descontrolei... Não tenho uma desculpa plausível para te dar. Só peço que me perdoe!

- Porque eu deveria? – Ela tentava esconder a alegria de vê-lo. Apesar de ainda estar chateada com o ocorrido. – Você tem noção do tanto que você me assustou? O quanto me magoou sua atitude?

- Sinto muito, mesmo! Eu passei um dia horrível e naquele momento eu me descontrolei... – Dizia ele quando foi interrompido, por batidas na porta.

- Entre... – Disse Relena.

Abre a porta e novamente Peigan aparece.

- Desculpe-me interromper, mas o senhor Nicolas esta no telefone e disse que necessita falar urgente com a senhorita.

- Esta bem, Peigan, eu vou atendê-lo. Obrigada!

Quando Peigan já estava saindo, não pode deixar de notar a cara de desgosto que Heero fez. O homem pode notar claramente que Heero era um rival de Nicolas, no assunto: Relena.

Ao perceber isso, Peigan, não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso, afinal, não era segredo que ele não gostava do atual namorado dela.

- Alo? – Ela atendeu ao telefone.

- _Relena, sou eu... Porque você não me ligou? O que esta acontecendo? Já faz dias que eu não tenho noticias suas..._ – Dizia Nicolas claramente irritado.

- Eu estive ocupada essa semana. E também achei que tínhamos combinado de dar um tempo... Não foi isso que você me falou? – Ela manteve a calma.

- _Tempo? Você ficou maluca? Eu jamais iria te pedir um tempo. - _Disse ele ainda irritado – _Relena, você sabe que eu te amo e te desejo... Sabe que quero muito estar com você, casar contigo e construir uma família ao seu lado. Não sabe?_ – Agora ele falava com calma.

- Desculpe Nicolas, mas... Eu não sei se correspondo aos seus sentimentos... – Disse ela, meio sem graça.

- _Escuta Relena, eu vou desligar, porque me parece que você esta muito cansada. E com isso, não esta raciocinando direito, por isso esta falando essa besteira. Saiba só de uma coisa... Não vou permitir que você me deixe, você é minha e assim continuará sendo. Por isso é melhor se acostumar. Boa Noite, e sonhe comigo!_ – Depois de dizer isso, Nicolas desliga o telefone sem nem esperar uma resposta dela!

Ela coloca o telefone no gancho, respira fundo e volta a olhar para Heero, que não deixou de observá-la nem só um minuto.

- Problemas com o namorado? – Ele ficou irritado desde que Nicolas ligou.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? – Disse ela, também irritada, mas com o fato de não conseguir terminar com Nicolas.

- Desculpe... Você tem razão, não é meu problema! – Disse contrariado.

- Não, eu que peço... Só estou nervosa.

Relena estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu Heero trancar a porta do quarto e se aproximar, sentando ao lado dela na cama.

- Relena...

A voz dele a desperta de seus pensamentos. Ela olha pra ele. Ao perceber a quão cerca estão, ela fica sem graça e seu rosto começa a corar.

- Heero...

Ele passa a mão no rosto dela e entrelaça os dedos em seus cabelos. Aquele cabelo que o encanta, alias tudo nela o encanta... Desde o cabelo loiro escuro, liso e comprido, aos olhos dela e seu corpo, que pra ele era escultural. O mais bonito que ele já havia visto... Mas, uma das coisas que mais o atrai, é o perfume natural dela, a pele dela, o deixa louco. A pele branca e suave dela.

- Esquece ele, fica comigo... Relena deixa eu te fazer minha! – Dizia ele mais em tom de ordem do que pedido.

- Heero eu... – Era incrível como a presença dele a fazia perder a fala.

Heero encurta o resto de espaço que havia entre eles e a beija. O beijo começa a esquentar e sua língua começa a explorar todos os cantos da boca dela. Ela corresponde ao beijo com desejo.

Heero desce a mão até o nó do roupão e o abre, tira a peça de roupa e a joga longe. Depois deita por cima dela na cama.

- Relena, te desejo, te quero... – Dizia no ouvido dela, enquanto sua mão começava a passear pelo corpo da garota.

- Ahhhh... Heero, eu... – Tentava falar, mas sua respiração estava agitada, o que fez com que sua voz falhasse.

- Relena eu quero que seja minha essa noite!

- Heero, por favor, espere um pouco mais... Eu ainda não consegui resolver minha situação com o Nicolas.

Ao ouvir isso, Heero, para o que estava fazendo e cai deitado ao lado dela. Então ele a olha e fala:

- E quando você pretende resolver isso? Daqui a 10 anos?

- Você esta sendo injusto, não se esqueça, que faz uma semana que nos conhecemos, enquanto o Nicolas, já faz um ano que ele é meu namorado. Quem você acha que esta na desvantagem? – Falou com desgosto.

Relena levantou da cama e caminhou até a sacada, só de camisola, sem se preocupar em vestir o roupão. Estava frio e ela começou a esfregar os braços.

Heero vendo a cena, levantou, foi até ela e a abraçou. Ela permitiu que ele a aquecesse. Então ele disse, em um tom de voz sedutor:

- Je t'aime, ma chèrie!²

- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour!³ – Respondeu ela em tom doce e suave!

- _O problema é que meu tempo esta se esgotando... Como eu queria pode ficar pra sempre ao seu lado!_ – Pensava Heero, preocupado com o que estava pra chegar.

**... Continua...**

Tradução:

¹ Boa noite Senhorita

² Eu te amo, minha querida!

³ Eu também, te amo meu amor!

Espero que tenham gostado. Até o capitulo 5!


	5. Encontros casuais

5

**5. Encontros casuais**

10h da manhã

Relena acorda e olha para os lados a procura de Heero.

- Heero? – Ela o chama, mas não obtém resposta.

Olha para cama e vê um bilhete. Neste, estava escrito:

Bonjour mon amour,

Eu te desejo um ótimo dia e que você consiga resolver

Tudo que tiver pra fazer.

Não se preocupe! Eu volto!

Heero.

Depois de ler isso, Relena com grande sorriso, levanta e vai tomar banho, pra depois começar a sua jornada.

-/-/-

Heero estava na biblioteca de sua mansão, pesquisando alguns livros. Olhava livro por livro a procura de alguma coisa.

Ele já estava cansado, estava nessa biblioteca a horas. Após Relena ter dormido, por volta das 3 horas da madrugada, ele foi embora. Ao chegar à mansão foi direto para biblioteca e não havia feito nenhuma pausa desde então.

De repente, ele vê uma figura e começa a ler atenciosamente ao texto que estava ali. A figura era um tipo de marca em forma de uma pequena coroa.

Neste instante, seu rosto se ilumina com um grande sorriso e ele diz:

- Achei, finalmente achei a ultima peça desse "quebra cabeça"! Era exatamente disso que eu precisava para encontrar a pessoa certa.

Depois de dizer isso, ele se levanta, guarda todos os livros e vai dormir.

-/-/-

Dois dias depois – Noite de baile.

Encontrava-se Heero em um grande baile, quando alguém toca o ombro dele chamando sua atenção.

- Ola Heero, há quanto tempo, já estava com saudades! – Disse o homem com sarcasmo.

- Jura? Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo! – Respondeu ironicamente. – Preferia não ter te encontrado Mark! – Heero concluiu friamente.

Mark riu perante o comentário. Ao perceber quem havia acabado de chegar na festa, não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar Heero.

- Nossa a cada dia que passa ela esta mais linda, mas... Espera um pouco. Eu pensei que era sua namorada, Heero! – Disse ele com ar irônico e apontando para a entrada do salão.

Heero olha para onde ele apontava e ao ver Relena acompanhada de um homem loiro que a segurava pela mão, a quem, ele imediatamente identificou, como sendo Nicolas, fechou a cara e olhava para cena com frieza.

A vontade que ele tinha era de matar aquele cara ali mesmo.

Voltou a olhar para Mark, que estava se deliciando com a cena e disse:

- A minha relação com Relena, não te diz respeito. A única coisa que você tem que saber, é que se você chegar perto dela, eu te mato! – Seu olhar era assassino - Mas acho que eu já te disse isso. Não disse?

O sorriso de Mark desapareceu, ele sabia que a ameaça era verdadeira e que Heero com certeza a cumpriria!

Após ter dito isso, Heero, pegou uma taça de champagne e foi ao encontro de Relena. Por ela estar de costas, não o viu chegar. Só se virou quando ouviu alguém falando. Surpreendeu-se ao ver quem era.

- Bonsoir... É um prazer revela! – Heero a olhava friamente e ironicamente.

- Bon... Bonsoir Heero! – Respondeu ela, percebendo o olhar de desgosto dele.

- Não me apresenta? – Dessa vez, ele disse olhando para o homem que a acompanhava.

- Sim... Claro... Heero, este é Nicolas Puydebat. Nicolas, este é Heero Yui! – Ela apresentou um ao outro.

- Bonsoir, muito prazer! – Nicolas disse estendendo a mão para Heero.

- O prazer é todo meu! – Heero segurou a mão do homem com força e dirigiu a ele um olhar ameaçador.

Relena estava "branca", observando aquela cena. Ela não sabia o que dizer e nem o que fazer. Tinha medo das reações de Heero, mas também não podia cesura-lo.

O olhar que ele dirigiu para ela a machucou muito, mas ela sabia que tinha culpa disso, afinal, era ela quem tinha que resolver a situação. Mas para ela não estava sendo fácil, toda vez que tentava conversar com Nicolas, sobre terminar o namoro, ele a interrompia e a ameaçava. E isso ela não tinha coragem de contar para o Heero.

- Você conhece Relena de onde? – Perguntou Nicolas, já desconfiado.

- Eu a encontrei na praça... – Respondeu Heero.

- Serio? Quando? Ela não falou de você... – Disse Nicolas com ironia.

- Serio? Nas minhas conversas com ela, ela também não comenta de você! – Completou Heero, usando o mesmo tom que ele.

Nicolas, contrariado com o comentário de Heero, olha para Relena e pergunta.

- Você não disse ao cavalheiro que eu sou seu namorado?

- Ora, por favor, Nicolas... Heero e eu não ficávamos conversando sobre com quem eu ando... – Relena estava o coração disparado, desejava desaparecer dali.

- Como assim com quem você anda? Eu sou seu noivo! – Ele disse bravo, em tom baixo e apertando o braço dela.

- Por favor, solte meu braço que você esta me machucando! – Sussurrou ela puxando o braço e se soltando do agarre dele. – E, por favor, não faça uma cena aqui!

Heero percebeu tudo e teve uma vontade louca de espancar ele naquela hora, mas se conteve em respeito à Relena.

Resolveu então mudar o assunto, teve medo de sair dali e deixa-la sozinha com aquele cara.

- Você trabalha em que, Nicolas?

- Trabalho como advogado na empresa de meu pai! E você Heero?

- Digamos... Que eu comando muitas pessoas... – Concluiu Heero.

- Comanda? – Perguntou Relena.

- Sim. É difícil de explicar, mas se quiser qualquer dia te mostro! – Falou olhando penetrantemente para ela. Atitude que a fez ficar sem graça e corar.

- Eu também gostaria de ver, posso? – Nicolas perguntou.

- Quem sabe! – Respondeu Heero.

Eles estavam tão compenetrados nas reações uns dos outros, que ninguém percebeu que um casal se aproximava deles. Quando chegaram perto, o homem disse:

- Cada dia que passa você esta mais linda, eu estava morrendo de saudades de você maninha! – Disse com um grande sorriso.

Quando Relena virou para olhar quem era, seu rosto se iluminou com um amplo sorriso e deu um forte abraço no irmão, que havia acabado de chegar.

- Miliardo! Que saudades, porque demorou tanto? Quando chegou, porque não me avisou que voltava hoje? – Dizia ela radiante de felicidade.

- E estragar a surpresa? Essa carinha que você fez não tem valor! É muito bom te ver e estar de volta! – Disse Miliardo ainda abraçado à irmã. – Bem. Quero te apresentar a alguém! – O completou após soltar Relena.

- Essa é Lucrecia Noin, uma amiga minha. Nós estudamos juntos e eu a reencontrei na viagem. Então a convidei para vir passar uns dias aqui e conhecer melhor Paris. - Após dizer isso, se virou para Noin e continuou. – Essa é minha irmãzinha, Relena!

- É um grande prazer te conhecer Relena, seu irmão fala muito de você! – Disse Noin com um sorriso sincero.

- O prazer é todo meu, e seja bem vinda! – Concluiu Relena.

Nicolas que até esse momento, permaneceu calado, assim como Heero, observando a cena, resolveu se manifestar.

- Bem vindo Miliardo, você fez muita falta... Como foi a viagem?

- Ah, bonsoir Nicolas, não me diga que minha irmã ainda não terminou com você? – Essa ultima frase, disse dando uma olhada rápida pra Relena. – A viagem foi ótima, obrigado! – Finalizou Miliardo.

Mediante esse comentário de Miliardo, pairou um silencio absoluto por alguns segundos. Quando de repente Heero resolve quebrar o "gelo".

- Bonsoir, eu me chamo Heero Yui, é um prazer conhece-lo! – Disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Miliardo.

- Bonsoir! Miliardo Peacecraft. Esta é Lucrecia Noin... Você conhece minha irmã? – Miliardo disse segurando a mão de Heero

- Muito prazer! – Heero beijou a mão de Noin e voltou a dar atenção a Miliardo. – Sim, a conheço já faz alguns dias! Ela é encantadora! – Esboçou um sorriso e olhou para Relena.

Miliardo vendo o olhar que Heero e Relena trocaram, entendeu tudo o que estava acontecendo. E gostou. Finalmente Relena iria largar daquele imprestável do Nicolas. No começo, Miliardo até que gostava do Nicolas, mas no decorrer do tempo, ele observou as atitudes dele e não se agradou, varias vezes tentou falar com sua irmã, mas ela estava cegamente apaixonada por ele. Mas para sua felicidade, parece que finalmente a paixão havia acabado.

- Bom... Cavalheiros, senhoritas... Se me dão licença, eu me retiro. Estão me chamando. - Disse Heero observando um senhor chama-lo.

Heero deu um beijo na mão de Noin e Relena, apertou novamente a mão de Miliardo, deu mais uma olhada fria para Nicolas e se retirou.

- Me parece um cara legal esse seu amigo! – Disse Miliardo olhando com ar divertido Relena.

- Ele é perfeito! – Respondeu ela, sem perceber. Estava entretida seguindo Heero com o olhar.

- Perfeito? – Disse Nicolas nervoso. Que se acalmou rapidinho quando viu o olhar ameaçador de Miliardo para ele.

Duas horas depois...

A festa continuou e todos os convidados estavam entretidos em seus assuntos.

Heero se encontrava sozinho na sacada, pensando:

- _Não é possível, até agora não encontrei ninguém. E ainda por cima tenho que presenciar Nicolas passeando para cima e pra baixo com a Relena, minha Relena!_

Heero foi tirado de seus pensamentos, por uma voz, muito conhecida, que falava com ele:

- Heero? O que faz aqui sozinho? Ta tudo bem?

- O que você faz aqui? Porque não esta lá dentro com seu namorado? – Ele nem se deu ao luxo de olhar pra ela!

- Desculpe, sei que você esta bravo... Eu estou tentando terminar com ele, mas... – Relena estava com vontade de chorar.

- Mas...? Nesse momento Heero olha pra ela.

- Mas ele não aceita! Eu não amo ele, e...! – Uma lagrima solitária escorria pelo rosto dela.

- Eu não suporto ver você junto desse idiota! Relena, por favor, me diz o que esta acontecendo... Ele te ameaçou, te fez alguma coisa...? – Ele falava preocupado.

- Heero, por favor, me abraça! – Disse ela chorando.

Ele a puxou e a abraçou com força. Queria confortá-la, não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas ele ia descobrir. Com certeza!

Eles ainda estavam abraçados, quando:

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Disse Nicolas, extremamente nervoso.

**...Continua...**


	6. O primeiro acerto de contas

Ola a todas as minhas fiéis leitoras... Primeiramente, muito obrigada por continuarem lendo!

**Respondendo as reviews: **Meninas, se vocês prestarem bastante atenção, encontraram pistas... Aproposito, Pra vocês que curtem uma bagunça... Sirvam-se! rsrsrs

Espero que todas gostem desse capitulo e não se esqueçam das minhas reviews... Quanto antes vocês me deixarem as reviews, mais rapido teram um capitulo novo!

Beijões e boa leitura!

--

**6. O primeiro acerto de contas**

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Disse Nicolas, extremamente nervoso.

Relena, ao ouvir a voz de Nicolas se separa bruscamente de Heero. Olha assustada para o homem e diz:

- Nada! Não esta acontecendo nada, Nicolas. – Ela estava nervosa.

- Nada? Eu encontro minha namorada, chorando, abraçada em outro homem que não sou eu... E você me diz que não é nada? – Nicolas estava visivelmente nervoso.

- Não estávamos fazendo nada! Mas, se você quiser brigar com alguém... Eu estou a sua disposição! – Disse Heero encarando friamente o homem.

- A é? Então senhor Yui? Pode me explicar o que pensa que estava fazendo ABRAÇANDO A MINHA NAMORADA? – Nicolas terminou a frase aos gritos.

- Você nem faz idéia? – Heero começou a provocá-lo.

Ouvindo isso, Nicolas foi pra cima de Heero, mas foi impedido por Relena, que entrou no meio.

- NICOLAS! – gritou. – Não se atreva! Eu já disse que entre nos dois, já não há mais nada... Deixa-me em paz! Pra mim já chega... Estou cansada das suas atitudes e ameaças... De agora em diante, me ESQUECE! – Completou.

- Nunca! Nunca vou te deixar, nem vou permitir que Você me largue. Eu sou seu namorado, serei seu noivo e em breve, seu marido! NUNCA vou te deixar Relena! – Ele estava transtornado de raiva.

Heero vendo aquela cena, não conseguiu mais se conter, avançando sobre ele, com a fúria de um leão, lhe depositou uma serie de golpes rápidos e certeiros que levaram Nicolas ao chão com o rosto ensangüentado.

- Nunca mais falte ao respeito com ela! Nunca mais a ameace! Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz! Então... Não me desafie! Relena não é mais sua namorada! Fique longe dela! – O olhar de Heero era frio. Não tinha nenhum sentimento visível. Nesse momento ele se controlava para não matar o homem ali mesmo!

Relena olhava a cena perplexa! Era a primeira vez em um ano de namoro que ela viu alguém conseguir bater em Nicolas. Ele era sempre o melhor em tudo e até então, ninguém havia conseguido bater nele. Ao menos, não das brigas que ela presenciou.

- Vamos Relena, vou te levar pra junto de seu irmão! – Heero estendeu a mão pra ela.

- Sim! Mas eu preferia que você me levasse pra casa! – Disse ela segurando a mão dele. Ainda desnorteada pela cena que acabou de presenciar.

Os dois se dirigiram para dentro do salão. Foram de encontro a Miliardo e Noin. Ao chegarem perto, ele pode ver claramente o estado de espírito em que se encontrava sua irmã. Preocupado perguntou:

- O que houve Relena?

- Nada. Nada não, Miliardo!

- Como nada? Acha que eu sou tonto? Você esta nervosa e esteve chorando! Agora, fala... O que aconteceu? – Ele começou a ficar impaciente.

- O problema tem um nome: Nicolas! Ela quis terminar com ele e ele começou ameaçá-la. Ai eu resolvi quebrar ele, ela terminou o namoro, mas ainda esta um pouco nervosa com tudo que acabou de presenciar! – Disse calmamente Heero.

A atitude de Heero assustou Relena, que ficou olhando para ele incrédula com a situação e a calma com que ele agia. Por outro lado, agradou muito a Miliardo, que não só ficou feliz do termino do namoro e dos tapas que Nicolas levou, como também, admirou a atitude de Heero.

- Ótimo! Não podiam ter me dado uma noticia melhor! Meus parabéns maninha, fiquei extremamente feliz com a noticia... E quanto a você Heero, valeu... Obrigado por colocar aquele cara no lugar dele! – Miliardo não disfarçava sua alegria.

- Miliardo? – Relena estava incrédula, tanto com Heero, como com seu irmão. – Eu vou pra casa... Heero vai me dar uma carona, ok?

- Ta bom... Mas você esta bem? Ele não te machucou né? – Perguntou ele.

Relena negou com a cabeça. E após se despedir de seu irmão e de Noin, saiu. Deixou o salão de braços dados com Heero.

-/-/-

Heero estaciona o carro em frente à mansão Peacecraft. Desce, abre a porta do passageiro e estende a mão para ajudá-la a descer do carro.

- Você vai ficar bem? Necessita alguma coisa?

- Não... Eu estou bem. Estou aliviada, pelo fato de finalmente conseguir por um ponto final no meu namoro com Nicolas. Estou feliz por você estar aqui comigo... Obrigada!

Heero se aproximou dela e lhe deu um carinhoso beijo, a abraçou e após se despedir dela, esperou que ela entrasse em casa pra depois ir embora.

Relena entrou em casa e subiu direto para o quarto. Tomou banho, ainda pensando em seu amado e depois foi dormir.

-/-/-

Heero estacionou o carro na garagem e entrou em casa. Foi direto pra cozinha, abriu a geladeira e de dentro da gaveta tirou uma caixa. Abriu e pegou um saco de sangue, para depois o beber.

Subiu as escadas, entro no quarto e foi direto tomar banho.

Saiu do banho, vestiu uma calça, leve e foi ler as correspondências. Encontrou uma carta de Veneza onde estava escrito:

Ola Heero, Como você esta?

Nós estamos preocupados, você não deu noticias... Encontrou a pessoa?

Sei que você está se perguntando o porquê, nós estamos entrando em contato com você por carta. O motivo é que temos a impressão que alguém esta invadindo os nossos e-mails e enquanto não descobrimos quem possa ser, achamos mais seguro, nos comunicar com você dessa forma.

Como está sua saúde?

Por favor, nos mande noticias! Aqui esta tudo controlado, não se preocupe!

Quatre Winner

Após ler a carta, Heero se prepara pra dormir. Ao deitar ele começa a pensar em quem será que esta rastreando os e-mails dele. A mando de quem ele já sabe, mas quem esta executando, ele não sabe. Mas ira descobrir.

Já eram 5 horas da madrugada, quando ele dormiu.

-/-/-

9 horas da manhã

Relena custa abrir os olhos, era um dia frio, e sua cama estava bem quentinha, o que fazia com que ela não tivesse vontade de levantar.

Mas, após a quinta vez que toca seu despertador, ela se lembra que teria aulas de tango ao meio dia. Então resolve se levantar.

Vai direto para o banho. Depois de sair do banho, escolhe um vestido branco de manga comprida, de saia rodada e que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, meia calça da cor da pele e um sapato de salto alto também branco.

Depois de vestida, penteada, perfumada, maquiada e etc... (afinal, mulher é desse jeito pra se arrumar).

Desce pra tomar café da manhã...

- Bonjour, Peigan! Meu irmão ainda não levantou?

- Bonjour, senhorita Relena! Não, o senhor Miliardo ainda não se levantou... Mas a senhorita Noin, já esta na mesa a sua espera. – Disse um sorridente mordomo.

- Obrigada! – Agradeceu e se dirigiu a sala de estar.

Ao entrar na sala, Noin, que já estava ali, abre um grande sorriso para Relena.

- Bonjour Relena!

- Bonjour Noin... Dormiu bem?

- Sim, muito bem obrigada! E você, conseguiu se acalmar? – Ela realmente estava preocupada com Relena.

- Sim... Por incrível que pareça estou aliviada. Não que a cena de ontem tenha me agradado, mas, o fato de ter posto um fim nisso tudo, me deixa mais calma. – Respondeu sinceramente.

- Fico feliz de ouvir isso! – Noin sorriu.

As duas passaram o café da manhã inteiro conversando sobre as viagens que fizeram e as roupas da moda, até que Relena perguntou:

- Você gosta do meu irmão?

Noin ao ouvir isso, quase engasgou com o café que estava bebendo.

- Como?

- Você gosta do meu irmão. Não gosta?

- Bem... É... De onde você tirou isso Relena?

- Não precisa nem responder, o seu rosto vermelho já disse tudo. – Ela se divertia com a situação. – Pode me contar...

- Na realidade, eu sempre amei seu irmão! Mesmo quando ainda estávamos na faculdade. Mas creio que ele só me veja como amiga! – Noin estava envergonhada de dizer isso para Relena.

- Você não deveria desistir tão fácil! Acho que quando amamos alguém, devemos nos esforçar ao Maximo, para estar com essa pessoa. Mesmo que muitas vezes, as coisas pareçam difíceis. – Relena dizia isso com um olhar vago e apaixonado.

- É... Da pra ver que você esta apaixonada, Relena! – O comentário de Noin a tirou de seu pequeno transe.

- Como? – Perguntou.

- Você esta apaixonada! E acho que sei por quem... – Agora era a vez dela se divertir com a cara de Relena, que começou a rosar.

- Sabe?

- Sei. Chama-se Heero Yui! Estou certa? – Perguntou Noin.

- Sim! – Relena Sorriu.

As duas começaram a rir uma da outra de tão vermelhas que estavam. Continuaram conversando por um longo tempo, até que apareceu Miliardo.

- Bonjour! Do que vocês tão falando?

- De assuntos femininos, meu caro irmão! – Relena deu uma piscada de cumplicidade para Noin. E se assustou ao ver a hora. – Nossa já são 11h30? Se eu não correr chegarei atrasada na aula de tango. Beijos e até mais tarde.

Relena saiu correndo, entrou no carro e foi pra aula.

No caminho, um acidente! Relena bate o carro em outro que havia cortado a frente dela. A pancada foi forte, mas por sorte não a machucou. Quando ela sai do carro para ver como estava o motorista do outro, ela é agarrada por dois homens que a amordaçam e a amarram. Eles a jogam dentro do carro e a levam com eles.

-/-/-

- Bonsoir Peigan. Eu estou procurando a Relena! Ela esta?

- Bonsoir senhor Heero. Não, a senhorita Relena não esta! Entre por favor.

- Obrigado! – Heero entra na mansão a convite do mordomo.

- Se quiser falar com o senhor Miliardo, ele esta na biblioteca! Por favor, me acompanhe.

Heero assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o mordomo. Ao chegar à biblioteca, foi muito bem recebido por Miliardo.

- Bonsoir Heero!

- Bonsoir Miliardo! Você saberia me dizer a que horas Relena chega?

- Relena? Mas ela não estava com você? – Miliardo começou a ficar preocupado.

- Comigo? Não. Por quê? Ela disse que iria pra minha casa? – Ele também começou a se preocupar.

- Não! É que ela saiu as 11h30 da manha para ir à aula de dança e ainda não voltou. E como Peigan disse que varias vezes ela ia te visitar, pensei que estivesse com você! – Disse Miliardo.

- Não, ela me disse que iria pra aula hoje, mas que voltaria pra casa em seguida e me esperaria a noite. Liga pra escola de dança! – Heero estava realmente preocupado.

Mediante, as ultimas palavras de dele, Miliardo não pensou duas vezes e ligou para escola de dança.

- _Bonsoir. Ecole dês dance¹!_ – Respondeu a atendente.

- Bonsoir. Eu sou Miliardo Peacecraft e gostaria de saber se minha irmã, Relena Peacecraft se encontra ainda na escola.

- _Sinto muito, senhor! Mas a senhorita Relena não veio na aula hoje!_

- Como não? Ela saiu daqui direto para escola...

- _Sinto muito, mas ela não apareceu aqui hoje._

- Muito bem, obrigado! – Miliardo desligou o telefone, já extremamente preocupado. – Ela não apareceu na aula.

- Relena... – Heero estava sem entender nada.

**...Continua...**

--

Tradução:

¹ Ecole dês dance Escola de dança

Bonsoir Boa noite

Reviews, reviews, reviews... Eu quero reviews! u.u


	7. Seqüestro e Resgate

Iupiiiii chegou o novo capitulo...

Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews e espero que todos gostem... Meninas valeuuu! Boa leitura!

**7. Seqüestro e Resgate**

Estavam eles ainda na biblioteca se perguntando onde poderia estar Relena, quando Peigan entra acompanhado de dois homens.

- Senhor Miliardo, estes são inspetores de policia e pediram para falar contigo.

- Bonsoir. O que desejam falar comigo?

- O senhor conhece uma moça chamada Relena Peacecraft?

Ao ouvir o nome dela, Miliardo e Heerose assustaram.

- Sim. É minha irmã. O que aconteceu?

- Nós encontramos o carro dela parado no meio da rua. Sofreu um pequeno acidente, mas nada de grave. O estranho é que sua irmã não estava no local. O carro estava abandonado.

Ouvindo isso, Heero resolveu se manifestar.

- Como assim? Ninguém viu nada? Havia rastro de algum tipo de briga? Onde ocorreu o acidente?

- O acidente ocorreu a três quarteirões de uma Ecole dês dance. Não encontramos nenhum vestígio de briga. Meus colegas ainda estão no local, colhendo informações. Nós viemos saber se ela estava em casa... Mas pelo visto, ela esta desaparecida.

- Senhores... Não me interessa o que tenha que ser feito. Eu quero minha irmã sã e salva aqui comigo! Então a encontrem.

-/-/-

Ouvia–se o barulho da tranca. Alguém estava entrando...

- Quem está ai? Diga seu nome! – A garota encontrava-se amarrada e vendada em cima de uma cama.

- Há, há, há...

- Quem é você? Porque me seqüestrou?

- Você não deveria ter me desafiado, amor! Eu disse que você é minha!

- Nicolas... – sussurrou. – Você ficou maluco? – Disse já nervosa.

- Não Relena. Só estou te ensinando a me obedecer.

Dito isso, ele se aproxima e tira a venda dela.

- Me solta!

- Não! Enquanto nós não estivermos casados, não te soltarei.

- Casados? Quem disse que vou me casar com você?

- Eu! Já está decidido. Casaremos amanhã! Então descanse meu amor!

Após dizer isso, ele se aproximou para beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto. Isso o irritou plenamente.

- Heero, você beija!

- Eu amo a ele e não a você!

- Vou te ensinar a me amar. Você só terá olhos para mim!

- Impossível! Se em um ano de namoro a única coisa que você conseguiu foi fazer com que eu não te suportasse mais...

Ouvindo isso, Nicolas teve uma vontade enorme de dar-lhe um tapa, mas se conteve.

- Faça como quiser! Mas você se casará comigo amanhã!

- NUNCA! – Gritou.

Ele saiu do quarto e trancou a porta por fora. Relena começou a chorar. Após sair do quarto ele pode ouvir uma voz.

- Você não deveria agir assim! Só fará o ódio dela aumentar!

- Desde quando eu pedi sua opinião?

- Nossa... Como estamos agressivos! Há, há, há...

- Pode me dizer o que tem de engraçado Mark?

- Sinceramente? Sua cara Nicolas! Você ainda não me agradeceu. Afinal, fui eu que te avisei do relacionamento dela com Heero.

- Heero... Eu quero vê-lo morto.

- Então somos dois... – Mark tinha uma expressão sinistra no olhar.

-/-/-

Heero entra em casa, vai direto para o escritório e faz algumas ligações. Três horas depois sua campainha toca. Abre a porta sem nem perguntar quem é.

- Onde estão os demais?

- Estão descendo o material... O que aconteceu Heero? Porque nos fez vir às pressas de Veneza?

- Vocês têm que me ajudar a encontrar uma pessoa.

- Quem?

- A mulher que amo!

Nesse momento, Trowa, juntamente com Duo, Quatre e Wufey, que tinham acabado de entrar na mansão e ouviram o fim da conversa, ficaram em estado de choque.

- A mulher... Que você ama? – Repetiu Trowa.

- Sim. Eu a conheci quando cheguei a Paris e não penso em perdê-la. Entenderam?

- Sim. – Responderam em uníssono.

Os quatro depositaram suas respectivas bagagens em seus quartos e se juntaram a Heero na sala de reunião para traçarem uma estratégia de busca, e saberem como realmente tudo se passou.

- Então... Deixa-me ver se entendi. Você suspeita desse tal de Nicolas?

- Sim, Duo! Tenho certeza que foi ele.

- E você sabe onde ele mora?

- Não. Mas isso não é problema! O problema é que ele nunca vai me deixar entrar na casa... E eu só posso entra com convite.

- Tenho uma idéia! – Todos olharam a Quatre.

-/-/-

Era horário de inverno em Paris, por causa disso o sol demorava pra nascer. Eram 8 horas da manhã e ainda estava escuro...

Toca a campainha na mansão Puydebat! O mordomo atende...

- Bonjour! Nós gostaríamos de falar com o senhor Nicolas Puydebat, ele se encontra? – Disse um jovem homem, loiro e muito sorridente.

- Sim! Entre por favor. A quem devo anunciar?

- Quatre Winner!

- E os senhores?

- Estes são Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell e Chang Wufey.

- Por favor, esperem aqui! – Disse o mordomo apontando para sala.

Nicolas estava em seu quarto, havia acabado de acordar, quando ouviu baterem na porta...

- Entre...

- Bonjour senhor! Desculpe incomoda-lo, mas estão quatro homens a sua espera na sala...

- Quem são?

- Eles se apresentaram como Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell e Chang Wufey.

- Não conheço. Disseram o que querem?

- Não senhor. Só disseram que precisam lhe falar.

- Muito bem. Diga para esperarem.

- Sim senhor.

O mordomo se retirou e foi dar o recado aos rapazes. Que assentiram com a cabeça. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Trowa pediu permissão para ir ao banheiro. O mordomo o levou até a porta do banheiro e saiu.

- Perfeito.

Trowa, cuidadosamente começou a vasculhar a casa atrás de Relena. Enquanto isso os demais esperavam pacientemente a chegada de Nicolas.

- Bonjour! – Disse Nicolas quando entrou na sala.

- Bonjour! – Responderam em uníssono.

- Desculpe incomodá-lo logo cedo, mas nós estamos investigando o caso do desaparecimento de Relena Peacecraft. – Quatre começou a falar.

- Relena desapareceu?

- Sim. Não sabia?

- Não. Que horror... Relena foi minha namorada por muito tempo. Mas depois que terminamos... O que aconteceu?

- _Que cara mais falso..._ – Pensaram os três.

- Sim, é uma situação terrível. A família dela esta extremamente preocupada. Por isso nos contrataram. – Foi à vez de Duo falar.

- Imagino. O Miliardo é super apegado à irmã dele. Mas ainda não entendi onde me encaixo nessa historia.

- Bem, como você sempre esteve com ela. Talvez possa nos dar algumas informações, talvez saiba de alguém que possa querer seqüestrá-la, por exemplo. – Quatre falava friamente. Era uma atuação perfeita.

- Bom... Na realidade eu não deveria dizer isso que vou dizer agora, mas... Eu suspeito de Heero Yui.

- Heero Yui?

- Sim. Ele a cantava varias vezes quando estávamos juntos, um dia ele até disse que ainda a teria. Ela dizia que tinha medo dele!

- Entendo.

-/-/-

Enquanto isso, no andar de cima da mansão, Trowa se movia agilmente sem ser descoberto. Após revirar todos os quartos da mansão, ele se depara com uma porta que esta trancada a chave. Ele bate e pergunta.

- Relena? Relena Peacecraft? Está ai?

- Quem é? – Respondeu uma voz feminina do outro lado.

- É você Relena Peacecraft? Eu estou a mando de Heero.

- Heero... Sim sou eu.

- Ótimo, mantenha-se afastada da porta, vou arrombá-la.

Dito isso, Trowa tirou de traz da calça uma 45 com cano silenciador e atirou na fechadura da porta até estourá-la.

- Desculpe-nos a demora.

- Heero, onde ele esta?

- Ele está a sua espera. Como ele não ia conseguir entrar aqui... Afinal ele não é bem vindo. Mandou a nós para te buscar.

Relena não se continha de felicidade. Depois de Trowa terminar de solta-la, os dois começaram a correr, mas com cautela.

-/-/-

O mordomo entra na sala e ao perceber, pergunta.

- O seu amigo ainda não voltou do banheiro?

O comentário do homem alertou a Nicolas, que ate então havia esquecido que eram quatro homens que o esperavam e não três.

- É verdade... Onde esta Trowa? – Disse Duo, com cara de desentendido.

- Seu amigo foi ao banheiro? – Perguntou Nicolas, já desconfiado.

- Sim, mas engraçado ele esta demorando.

- Muito estranho. Antoine, por favor, verifique se esta tudo bem com o amigo deles.

O mordomo assentiu e se retirou. Os três disfarçadamente, se entreolharam. E Nicolas observava-os desconfiadamente.

**... Continua ...**

**--**

E agora? O que será que vai acontecer?

Eles iram escapar? Ou serao descobertos... Aguardem os proximos episodios! huahuahua...

Quero muitas, muitas reviews...


	8. Volta a casa

Olá, a todas as minhas fieis e amadas leitoras! Aqui vai mais um capitulo e sinceramente espero que gostem! As coisas estão esquentando, mas esse é o divertido... Não é?

Bom, desejo a todas, boa leitura e divirtam-se...

--

**8. Volta a casa**

Trowa e Relena chegaram ao andar de baixo e correram para se esconderem, quando ouviram passos se aproximando.

Antoine bateu na porta do banheiro...

- Sim – Respondeu Trowa.

- Desculpe, mas como o senhor estava demorando, fui enviado para saber se está tudo bem...

- Sim... Estou bem... Pode avisar os demais que já estou indo.

Após escutar aquelas palavras, o mordomo saiu e foi até a sala dar o recado.

Trowa e Relena aproveitaram a brecha para saírem. Dirigiram-se para porta dos fundos com muita cautela.

Conseguiram sair da mansão e Trowa levou Relena até o portão. Chegando lá, ela pode avistar um pouco mais longe a Heero. Ela saiu correndo na direção dele. Eles abraçaram-se fortemente.

Heero e Trowa trocaram olhares que diziam: "Missão cumprida".

O casal entrou no carro e foram embora. Trowa voltou pra dentro da mansão sem ser visto.

- _Aqui só trabalham incompetentes. É tão fácil entrar e sair daqui! _– Pensava satisfeito.

- Desculpem minha demora, mas não estava me sentindo bem... – Disse ao entrar na sala.

- Agora já se sente melhor, cavalheiro? – Perguntou Nicolas, ainda desconfiado.

- Sim, obrigado!

Quatre percebendo a desconfiança de Nicolas resolveu continuar o assunto de antes.

- Bem... Senhor Puydebat... Em sua opinião, o seqüestrador é esse tal de Heero Yui?

- Hãn? Sim... Creio que seja ele. – respondeu.

- E poderia nos dizer, o motivo do termino de seu relacionamento com a senhorita Peacecraft?

- Eu amo Relena, mas ela é muito ciumenta... Mesmo assim, creio que vamos reatar o namoro e provavelmente em breve, nos casaremos! – Disse com um sorriso triunfante.

- Muito bem! Se caso tiver noticias dela, não deixe de nos avisar! – Quatre apertou a mão do homem e saiu.

Quando todos já estavam dentro do carro, olharam uns para os outros e começaram a rir.

- Que cara mais fácil de enganar... – Disse Trowa satisfeito.

- Quando ele der por falta dela, já será tarde demais. – Completou Wufey, enquanto dirigia.

- E o que o Heero pretende fazer com esse cara? – Perguntou Duo.

- Ainda não sabemos. Mas boa coisa não é! – Finalizou Quatre.

E todos sorriram maliciosamente. Sabiam que as coisas não iam ficar baratas. E que Heero estava planejando o troco.

-/-/-

- Antoine, você já preparou o café da manhã da minha querida?

- Sim senhor! Quer que eu leve ou prefere faze-lo pessoalmente?

- Pode deixar. Eu levo. – Pegou a bandeja e subiu alegremente as escadas.

Antoine estava na cozinha, coordenando os preparativos para o casamento, quando ouve um grito e sobe correndo as escadas...

- Senhor! O que aconteceu?

- CADE ELA? ONDE ESTA RELENA? - Nicolas estava transtornado. – COMO É POSSIVEL ELES TIRAREM-NA DAQUI E NINGUEM VER NADA?

-/-/-

Heero estacionou o carro na garagem de sua mansão, seu rosto estava extremamente sério, se vingaria de Nicolas, breve...

Relena ao sentir que o carro parou, desceu deste, Heero também o fez. Relena deu a volta no carro andando até ele, parou na sua frente passou a mão no seu rosto o que fez ele a olhar.

- Esta tudo bem? - Perguntou Relena, era impossível de esconder o olhar de preocupação da sua face.

- Me desculpe, eu quem devia estar perguntando isso... - Falou Heero.

Heero pousou sua mão no rosto dela e se aproximou para beijá-la. Finalmente eles estavam juntos...

Estavam ainda se beijando, quando outro carro entra na garagem e dele saem quatro rapazes.

- Isso não é lugar pra namorar, por que não entram? – Duo falou divertido.

- E quem perguntou alguma coisa? – Respondeu Heero.

- Heero? – Relena se assustou com a resposta.

Trowa, Quatre e Wufey começaram a rir...

- Não se preocupe. Isso é normal entre esses dois! Muito prazer... Sou Quatre Winner! Realmente é muito bonita! – Ele abriu um grande sorriso e deu um beijo na mão dela.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Chang Wufey! – Se aproximou esboçando um leve sorriso e assim como Quatre depositou um beijo na mão dela.

- Creio que já nos falamos, mas não me apresentei... Sou Trowa Barton! É um prazer conhece-la. – disse depositando um beijo na mão dela.

- E ai gatinha? É um prazer conhece-la... Sou Duo Maxwell! – Também depositou um beijo na mão dela!

- O prazer é todo meu! – Disse Relena com um amplo sorriso.

- Vamos entrar! – Heero falou secamente.

Já dentro da mansão, Heero pega o telefone e liga para Miliardo.

- Certo, esperaremos... Até daqui a pouco. – Desligou.

- Era meu irmão?

- Sim, ele estava muito preocupado. Então resolvi ligar pra avisar que você esta sã e salva. Ele esta vindo pra cá!

- Esta bem... E você? Como esta?

- Relena, não deveria ser eu perguntando isso?

- Eu estou bem... Você e seus amigos me salvaram! Mas você continua preocupado.

- Eu não posso deixar barato o que ele fez!

- Por favor, Heero. Não fale assim, eu vou denunciá-lo... Você não tem porque se preocupar mais com isso.

- Denuncie... Mas se não o prenderem até amanhã... Ele vai se ver comigo.

Ele a abraçou. Na realidade, ele se ocuparia de qualquer forma, de fazer Nicolas pagar.

-/-/-

Nicolas estava furioso, já havia quebrado metade das coisas que havia no quarto onde estava presa Relena... De repente chega alguém.

- Há, há, há... Já vi que ele conseguiu denovo...

- O que você faz aqui Mark?

- Vim ver como estavam os preparativos para o casamento, mas pelo visto, não haverá casamento... Há, há, há...

- E pra isso precisa ficar rindo feito uma hiena?

- Desculpe... Não consegui me conter! Agora você pode ver que Heero não brinca em serviço!

- Eu quero vê-lo morto... O que tenho que fazer?

- Se alie a mim. Eu quero tudo que pertence a Yui... Tudo...

-/-/-

Miliardo abraçava fortemente Relena...

- Você esta bem mesmo? Eles te fizeram algum mal?

- Não... Não se preocupe maninho... Estou bem!

- Como Nicolas teve coragem? Ele vai pagar!

- Miliardo, por favor... Você esta falando como Heero.

- Heero... Ainda nem o agradeci...

- Por favor, meu irmão... Esqueça isso... Logo, logo a policia estará aqui e eu prestarei queixa!

- Eu vou esperar até amanhã, se a policia não o prender... Ele vai se ver comigo!

- Ai, ai... Já ouvi isso hoje! – Sussurrou Relena.

Ouviram o toque da campainha e Duo foi abrir. Era os inspetores de policia que estavam cuidando do caso.

Após mais ou menos 3h de conversa, os policiais se despediram e garantiram que Nicolas seria preso.

Todos jantaram na casa de Heero. Após o jantar Miliardo e Relena se despediram de todos e foram embora.

Depois que eles foram embora, Heero e os demais, decidiram dar uma volta pela cidade e quem sabe fazerem algumas visitas...

-/-/-

Ao chegar a casa, Relena foi recebida por todos. Todos os empregados, amigos e até mesmo Noin, que preferiu esperar na mansão, estavam muito contentes da volta dela.

- Estou de volta em casa! – Relena estava muito contente.

- Relena... Que angustia passamos. É bom que esteja de volta! – Disse Noin sinceramente.

- Senhorita Relena, por favor, não nos de outro susto! – Disse o mordomo a olhando como filha.

- Sim Peigan! Prometo que tomarei mais cuidado! Agora se me derem licença eu vou tomar um banho e dormir.

Dito isso, Relena sobe alegremente as escadas e vai para seus aposentos.

- Ele pagará...

- O que disse Miliardo?

- Que ele pagará Noin. Nicolas pagará.

-/-/-

Os cinco se encontravam de frente a mansão Puydebat, eles haviam se alimentado de alguns guardas que estavam de ronda.

- A policia ainda não veio...

- O que pretende fazer Heero?

- Eu vou cumprir o que prometi a Relena, Duo! Vou esperar até amanhã!

- E se não o prenderem?

Nesse momento pode-se ver um sorriso cínico e malicioso em Heero. Ele estava com um olhar frio.

- Então, voltaremos e lhe faremos uma agradável visita!

- Espero que não o prendam... – Disseram em uníssono os quatro.

Voltaram pra casa essa noite, planejando o que fariam com Nicolas!

- Ótimo, já vi que a coisa está ficando interessante meu caro Heero! – Mark observava de longe os cinco irem embora.

**... Continua ...**

--

Há, há, há... Peguei a mania da hiena da história... o Mark

Então gostaram? Quero minhas reviews... Cadê? Já publicaram?

Há, há, há... Se não tiver reviews não tem cap 9...

Beijos a todos... Até logo!


	9. Surpresas

**Atenção:** Esse é o capitulo Lemon ( ou hentai, como vocês preferirem )! Se alguém que for menor de idade ou que não queira ler, eu fiz uma marcação -/-/-, vocês podem ler a patir do primeiro simbolo desse que encontrarem...

Como sempre, espero que todos gostem e se divirtam! Ah, Marcela... Esse capitulo é em sua homenagem! rsrsrs...

Boa leitura a todos...

--

**9. Surpresas**

15 horas...

Heero foi o único que acordou com a campainha...

- Quem é?

- Sou eu Relena...

Ele abre a porta e ela pula em seus braços...

- Ola amor... Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas eu queria fazer uma surpresa!

- Você não deveria estar andando sozinha...

- Nossa, eu venho fazer uma surpresa e é assim que sou recebida? Tudo bem, eu vou embora...

Quando Relena deu meia volta para sair da mansão, foi impedida por Heero... Ele a puxou pela cintura e fazendo-a virar a beijou com paixão!

- Quem disse pra Você ir embora? – Ele a olhava com desejo.

- Prefiro esse tipo de recepção! – Ela o olhava maliciosamente. – Onde estão seus amigos?

- Dormindo... Por quê?

- Só pra saber... E você tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje à tarde?

- Que tal... Cuidar de você?

- Excelente idéia!

Os dois começaram a se beijar novamente e Heero a escorou contra a parede... Ela se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou...

- Quero ser tua... Só tua...

Ele sorri perante o comentário dela. Pegou-a no colo e começou a subir as escadas. Entrou em sua suíte e ela trancou a porta. Ele a colocou em cima da cama e começou a beijá-la...

Seu beijo começou a ficar cada vez mais profundo. Sua língua percorria o interior da boca dela. Ela estava rendida perante as caricias dele.

Heero parou o beijo e a olhou penetrantemente nos olhos, depois perguntou:

- Posso continuar? – Sua voz saiu rouca e sensual.

Relena sorriu. – Sim.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, e sua boca começou a explorá-la por completo. De sua boca foi para seu ouvido, onde começou a pronunciar palavras de amor e dar pequenas mordidas.

Relena gemia. Heero estava cada vez mais excitado com a situação, só ele sabe o quanto esperou por aquele momento.

Desceu seus lábios até o colo dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto se livrava das roupas dela. Relena também começou a desfazer o nó do roupão de Heero, e depois de tirá-lo o jogou no chão.

Ele já havia se livrado de todas as roupas dela, a deixando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Então parou e começou a observá-la.

- Você é linda... E é minha!

Ela sorriu em resposta ao comentário. Ele estava somente de cueca, e ela também percorria o corpo bem trabalhado dele com os olhos. Relena beijou o tórax de Heero o que o fez sentir um enorme prazer.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, fazendo um caminho do pescoço ao umbigo dela. Depois voltou a subir e começou a beijar seus seios e se livrou de seu sutiã. Ela gemia de prazer.

Ele já não estava mais se contendo... Baixou sua mão até as coxas dela e começou a subir acariciando sua pele macia até chegar a sua parte intima. Tirou sua calcinha. Essa atitude fez o corpo inteiro dela se estremecer.

- Relaxa... Eu não vou te machucar!

Estranhamente essas palavras fizeram com que ela relaxasse. Heero começou a acariciá-la entre suas pernas. Isso causou nela uma excitação muito forte, ela gemia com aquela sensação. Heero sorriu quando percebeu que Relena estava no ponto que ele queria.

- Esta pronta? – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Sim! – Ela estava extasiada com a situação.

Heero tirou sua cueca e se posicionou em as pernas dela. Relena estava ofegante. Heero começou a introduzir seu membro dentro dela com cuidado para não machucá-la.

Relena soltou um pequeno gemido de dor no começo. Mas conforme as entradas e saídas dele ficavam mais fáceis, sua dor se transformou em um imenso prazer. Após alguns minutos em um ritmo acelerado Heero e Relena atingiram ao clímax.

Após atigirem ao orgasmo, Heero caiu deitado ao lado de Relena esgotado. A puxou para que se deitasse em seu braço e assim ficaram até pegarem no sono.

-/-/-

3 horas mais tarde Heero acorda. Da um beijo em Relena que ainda dormia e vai tomar um banho. Ao sair do banheiro, sentasse ao lado dela na cama e começa a observá-la com um olhar apaixonado.

Relena se vira na cama, ficando de costas para ele.

Heero percorre o corpo dela com o olhar, até que algo em suas costas chama sua atenção. Ele se aproxima para observar melhor e seu olhar se modifica para um olhar de assombro.

- Não... Não é possível! É você... – Ele falava em sussurro para não acorda-la.

Ele observava em suas costas perto do ombro direito uma pequena marca de nascença em forma de uma pequena coroa. Ele estava assombrado, não sabia o que fazer. Levantou-se, a cobriu com o lençol e saiu do quarto.

Desceu as escadas apressado e foi direto para o escritório. Entrou e ficou andando de um lado para o outro pensando:

- _E agora? O que vou fazer? A pessoa que eu estive procurando até hoje é ela... É Relena... O que vou fazer?_

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos, quando viu a porta se abrir. Os rapazes entraram e observando o estado que ele estava, o olharam confusos.

- O que foi Heero? Ta tudo bem? – Quatre perguntou preocupado.

- É ela... É Relena!

- O amor da sua vida? Isso nós já sabemos... – Duo falou divertido.

- Não! Relena é a pessoa que estamos procurando há dois meses...

Os quatro olharam com assombro e confusão...

- Como assim Heero? Você ta querendo dizer que ela é a pessoa de que tanto necessitávamos?

- Isso mesmo Trowa.

- Como sabe? – Perguntou Wufey.

- Venham vou mostrar.

Heero e os demais entraram na biblioteca. Heero pegou um livro da estante e após folhá-lo um pouco, estende ele para que os demais pudessem ver.

- Estão vendo este desenho?

- Este? Que tem uma marca em forma de uma pequena coroa?

- Sim! Essa é a marca de nascença que distingue a pessoa que procuramos das demais pessoas. Essa pequena marca de nascença em forma de uma pequena coroa, esta situada nas costas da Relena perto do ombro direito.

- Você só pode estar brincando... – Disse Quatre.

- E como você sabe disso? – Perguntou um Duo malicioso.

- Adivinha! – Respondeu sem paciência.

- O que pretende fazer agora? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Não sei...

- Abre o jogo com ela! – Disse Duo com a maior naturalidade.

Os demais olharam pra ele com cara de: "Fica quieto".

- E qual é o problema? – Continuou Duo.

- É super fácil... Se o Heero falar a verdade pra ela, você acha mesmo que ela vai aceitar numa boa? – Perguntou Wufey para Duo.

- Falar o que? – Perguntou Relena entrando na biblioteca.

Todos a olharam sem reação. Assustados, pensando que ela pode ter ouvido mais do que devia. Ela continuou a olhá-los sem entender o que estava se passando.

- Amor? Já acordou?

- Sim. Acordei quando você saiu do quarto. Já até tomei banho... Vocês falavam do que?

- Nada...

- Nada? Heero não tente me enganar...

Estavam todos ainda na biblioteca quando toca a campainha e Duo vai atender.

- Quem é?

- Sou Nicolas Puydebat, quero falar com Heero Yui!

- Espera...

Duo foi chamar a Heero. Relena entrou em desespero. Ele vendo a situação dela e sabendo que a conversa não ia ser pacifica, pediu que Quatre e Trowa subissem com ela. Ele, Wufey e Duo se dirigiram para sala.

Wufey abriu a porta e guiou a Nicolas até a sala, em silêncio.

- Você é corajoso! Vir até minha casa depois do que fez com Relena.

- Como suspeitei, não eram investigadores da policia coisa nenhuma!

- Há, há, há... Descobriu sozinho ou precisou de ajuda? Meus amigos são bons atores não?

Duo e Wufey observavam a Nicolas com olhar cínico.

- Onde ela está?

- Quem?

- Relena...

- Num lugar seguro, longe do seu alcance!

- Ela é minha namorada!

- Não! Ela é sua ex-namorada! Agora ela ta comigo e por vontade própria!

-/-/-

Relena estava preocupada e desesperada no quarto.

- Calma... O Heero vai ficar bem... – Quatre tentava acalmá-la.

- E se ele tentar fazer algo pro Heero?

- Primeiro, o Heero sabe se defender. Segundo, Duo e Wufey estão com ele. – Concluiu Trowa.

Relena não conseguia se acalmar... Algo a incomodava! Esperou que Trowa e Quatre desse uma pequena distraída e saiu divagar do quarto. Desceu com cuidado as escadas pra não fazer barulho e se aproximou da sala. Ouvindo a discussão deles. Seu coração estava a mil.

- EU VOU TE MATAR YUI... – Nicolas sacou uma arma e apontou pra Heero.

Relena ainda não havia chego à sala quando Trowa a alcançou.

Ouviram um tiro. Ela se desesperou, soltou do agarre de Trowa e correu em direção a sala.

Ao chegar nela, viu uma cena que pensou ter saído de um filme de terror. Heero estava sobre Nicolas, sugando seu sangue. O tiro acertou a parede. E Relena ficou em estado de choque. Quando Heero a viu...

- Relena?

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Relena correu pra fora da mansão.

- Relena espere! – Heero correu atrás dela.

Mas, só a observou entrar no carro e ir embora. Voltou pra dentro, cabisbaixo.

- Sentimos muito Heero! – Disseram Trowa e Quatre.

- Deixa... Cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer.

- O que fazemos com ele? – Perguntou Duo.

- Façam o que quiser... Mas não o quero vivo.

Os quatro se entreolharam e sorriram. Eles tinham carta branca pra acabar com Nicolas. Heero entrou no quarto, deitou na cama e a imagem de Relena lhe veio a mente.

**... Continua ...**

--

Por favor, eu necessito de **reviews**! Please... Não esqueçam minhas **reviews**... Desde já agradeço e até o capitulo 10...


	10. Tristezas Desculpas Declarações

Ola a todas minhas leitoras fieis... Dessa vez demorei um pouquinho mais né? rsrs Desculpe!

Mas estou aqui, postando mais um capitulo!

Hoje, dia 19 de junho é o aniversario de uma grande amiga minha e uma de minhas fieis leitoras! Por isso, ai vai uma parte do meu presente! Mais um capitulo dessa fic...

Marcela, Feliz Aniversario, tudo de bom e que Deus te abençõe muito!

Bom... Agora vamos ao capitulo... O que será que vai acontecer entre Heero e Relena?

Vejam vcs mesmas! Beijão!

**10. Tristezas / Desculpas / Declarações**

- Entre...

- Com licença senhorita Relena...

- Diga Peigan

- Chegou mais um buquê de rosas para senhorita.

- Deixe ai! – Ela nem mesmo olhou paras rosas na mão do mordomo.

- Esta bem... Com licença. – Dito isso ele sai do quarto, deixando o buquê em cima de uma pequena mesa que havia no quarto dela.

Relena se levantou da cama e foi até as rosas, olhou para elas e tirou do meio um pequeno cartão. Nele estava escrito?

Bonjour mon amour!

Esse já é o décimo buquê que te envio...

Por favor, fale comigo, deixe-me explicar...

Eu te amo!

Heero Yui

Depois de ler o buquê, Relena caminha até seu criado-mudo, abre a gaveta e colocou o bilhete junto com os outros nove cartões que ele havia mandado. Respirou fundo e fechou a gaveta. Voltou para perto das flores as olhou e pensou.

- _Já faz dez dias... Todo dia ele me manda flores, me liga e não falo com ele nem agradeço! _ _Por quê? Porque mentiu pra mim Heero? Quem é você? Ou melhor, dizendo... O que é você?_ – Entretida em seus pensamentos nem notou as lagrimas que corriam por seu rosto.

Relena voltou pra cama. Não queria ver e nem falar com ninguém. A única coisa que ela fazia desde aquele dia, que saiu correndo da casa dele, era chorar.

-/-/-

- Heero, abre essa porta antes que eu a coloque abaixo!

- Duo, vai embora e me deixa em paz!

- Não vou! Já faz dez dias que você não se alimenta...

- Eu vou morrer mesmo... Que diferença faz?

- Para de falar besteira! Você não vai morrer...

- Vou...

- Grrr, ABRE ESSA DROGA DE PORTA! – Duo já estava sem paciência.

Quatre havia acabado de chegar à mansão. Podia ouvir os gritos de Duo lá de baixo. Entrou na sala e se encontrou com Trowa e Wufey.

- Há quanto tempo estão lá em cima? – Perguntou Quatre.

- Há exatamente 2 horas. – Afirmou Trowa olhando o relógio.

- Heero está muito fraco. O tempo já esta se esgotando... Ele tem que reagir. – Disse Wufey.

- O problema é que ela é a dupla salvação dele... E ela não quer conversar! – Concluiu Quatre.

Duo que cansou de ficar gritando na frente do quarto de Heero, desce e se junta aos demais na sala.

- Cansou? – Perguntou Trowa, sem deixar de olhar para o livro em sua mão.

- Ele é mais teimoso que uma porta! – Duo estava nervoso! – E ela? Deu noticias?

Todos negaram com a cabeça.

- E agora? – Perguntou Duo. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e começaram a pensar.

-/-/-

- Vai sair?

- Sim Miliardo.

- Aonde vai? Será que posso saber Relena?

- Vou à biblioteca central... Tchau! – Ela saiu sem esperar que ele dissesse alguma coisa, entrou no carro e foi embora.

-/-/-

Relena entrou na biblioteca central e foi direto falar com a atendente:

- Bonjour... Onde ficam os livros de mitos como vampiros?

- No fundo do corredor, a terceira estante à direita...

- Merci¹!

Ela foi até onde a mulher havia indicado e começou a procurar, encontrou alguns livros e sentou-se para lê-los...

Já estava a duas horas na biblioteca lendo, quando alguém se aproxima dela.

- Uma dama tão bonita não deveria estar sozinha!

O comentário chamou a atenção dela. Ao ver quem era se surpreendeu.

- Mark Vincent?

- Estou honrado de ver que se lembra de meu nome! – Deu-lhe um sorriso.

- Ah sim... Como está?

- Bem... Melhor agora que te encontrei! Está lendo sobre vampiros? Acredita na existência deles?

- Hãn, ah! Bem... Digamos que sim! – Ela voltou a olhar para o livro.

Ele esboçou um sorriso cínico, que ela não percebeu. Começou a observá-la com malicia.

- Faz tempo que não ouço falar de Heero. Ele está bem?

- Sim... Acho que sim... Estive muito ocupada e não o vejo há dez dias!

- Vocês brigaram?

- Não! Não é isso. É como eu disse...

- Você mente muito mal, princesa!

- O senhor vai me desculpar... Mas eu tenho que ir! Até um dia desses! – Ela não se agradou do comentário. Levantou e saiu.

- Desculpe-me! Por favor, não vá embora... Permita-me lhe pagar um café. – Disse andando atrás dela.

- Obrigada! Mas não. Tenha uma boa noite!

Ela saiu da biblioteca e se dirigiu para o carro. Quando abriu a porta, Mark a fechou e se colocou em frente à porta.

- Por que me evita?

- E por que não me deixa em paz?

- Talvez porque me interessa!

- Sinto muito. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo! Agora se o senhor me der licença...

- Me deixe te mostrar que posso ser melhor que ele!

- Ele?

- Heero.

- A nossa conversa encerra aqui! Boa noite!

Ela puxa a porta com força e faz ele se distanciar do carro. Entra e vai embora!

- Vampiro por vampiro... Eu vou te provar que sou melhor que Heero Yui! – Sussurrou Mark, enquanto olhava o carro ir embora.

-/-/-

Relena chega a casa e é recebida por Peigan.

- Bonsoir... Telefone pra senhorita.

- Quem é?

- O senhor Heero Yui!

Ela parou pensou e disse:

- Vou atendê-lo no meu quarto.

- Perfeitamente senhorita Relena!

-/-/-

- Alô...

- _Relena_?

- Sim Heero... Sou eu.

- _Obrigado por me atender_! _Desculpe-me_... _Eu deveria ter te contado_... _É que eu_ _tinha medo da sua reação_. _Tinha medo que você me deixasse_... _E parece que é_ _exatamente o que esta acontecendo_!

- Eu... Você é mesmo um vampiro? Vampiros existem? – Ela estava confusa e sentia vontade de chorar.

- _Sim_... _Eu sou um vampiro e sim vampiros existem_...

- Hoje me encontrei com aquele cara, Mark Vincent...

- _Como_? _Ele te fez alguma coisa_? _Te machucou_?

- Não... Calma. Ele só... Convidou-me pra um café. Mas eu não aceitei.

- _Relena_. _Por favor_, _não aceite nada dele_. _Já que você já sabe a verdade_... _Saiba_ _que ele também é um vampiro_. _Mas ele não presta_!

Esse comentário a assustou mais ainda...

- _Mark também é um vampiro? E um vampiro ruim? O que falta eu descobrir... _– Foi tirada de seus pensamentos com Heero a chamando.

- _Relena_? _Relena está ai_?

- Sim... Desculpe. O que mais falta eu descobrir?

- _Desculpa_... _Isso tudo é minha culpa_! _Eu deveria ter dito a verdade_. _Por favor_...

- Heero! Eu preciso pensar! Foi assustador a forma com a qual eu descobri a verdade. Me da um tempo pra pensar... Por favor.

- _Está bem_... _Tome o tempo que quiser_! _Mas nunca se esqueça_... _Aconteça o que_ _acontecer eu sempre vou te amar_! _Nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por você_!

- Você fala de forma... Como se não fossemos nos ver mais. Por quê?

- _Só não se esqueça_...

- Heero, responde minha pergunta! O que você está me escondendo?

- ...

- Heero?

- _Bon Nuit_², _meu amor_!

Após dizer isso, Heero desliga o telefone. Ela fica mais confusa que antes. Começa a se perguntar o que estava acontecendo. O que ele estava escondendo dela. Levanta-se e vai tomar um banho pra depois dormir.

-/-/-

- Miliardo? Você está bem? – Noin pergunta ao vê-lo triste e distante.

- Mais ou menos Lu!

- É por causa da Relena, né?

- Nunca, nunca vi minha irmã assim... Ela quase não come, só chora e fica no quarto. Não conversa e nem mesmo atende o Heero. Está na cara que aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles... Mas o que? Ela não me conta mais nada.

- Ela está apaixonada por ele! Talvez tenham tido alguma discussão. Mas eu creio que logo, logo isso passa. Não se preocupe tanto.

- Talvez esteja certa! Mas não consigo evitar...

Noin se aproxima de Miliardo e o beija. Ele a olha assustado, sem entender nada.

- Desculpe... Desculpe Miliardo! Eu vou para meu quarto! – Disse ela ao ver a reação dele.

- Espera! – Ele a segura pelo braço. – Por que fez isso?

- Porque te amo! – Disse olhando nos olhos dele. – Sempre te amei, mas não tinha coragem de assumir!

Ao ouvir isso, Miliardo, puxa Noin para perto dele e a beija. Encosta ela na parede e seu beijo começa a ficar mais quente e profundo.

Ela enlaça o pescoço dele com as mãos e com os dedos brinca com seus cabelos. Por falta de ar se separam.

- Noin eu... Sempre te amei!

... Continua ...

Dicionário:

¹ Merci Obrigado (a)

² Bom Nuit Boa noite (No sentido de dorme bem)

--

Então? Gostaram? Cade minhas reviews? Quero reviews, muitas reviews!

Quero saber a opinião de vcs então... Por favor, reviews!


	11. Mentiras

Olaaaa... Desculpem minha demora! Mas ai vai mais um capitulo dessa fic... Espero que todas gostem e que uma grande amiga minha fique feliz de eu ter postado!

Beijo a todas minhas queridas leitoras!

**11. Mentiras**

- Bonsoir, eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Relena

- A quem eu devo anunciar?

-/-/-

Relena estava em seu quarto, sentada no sofá olhando para o livro em sua mão, que há muito tempo parou de ler. Estava entretida em seus pensamentos.

- _Já se passaram três dias da ultima vez que falei com Heero. Como será que ele está? Tenho vontade de vê-lo, mas..._

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir as batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença senhorita Relena.

- Diga Peigan.

- Tem visita.

- Quem? É Heero? – Nota-se uma ênfase de alegria na voz dela ao imaginar que pudesse ser ele.

- Não. É um senhor chamado Mark Vincent.

- Como? – Seu tom de voz mudou para assombro.

- Mark Vincent. Quer que o mande embora? – Ele notou o desgosto dela.

- Não. Tudo bem. Eu irei recebê-lo. Diga-lhe para me esperar no escritório.

- Sim senhorita.

Peigan saiu. Relena voltou aos seus pensamentos.

- _O que será que ele quer? O que devo fazer? E se eu ligasse para o Heero? Não, melhor não... Na realidade, estou procurando desculpas para vê-lo e ouvi-lo. _

Respirou fundo e saiu do quarto em direção ao escritório.

-/-/-

- Heero você está bem?

- Sim! Só estou fraco.

- Eu disse que era pra você se alimentar.

- Estou bem! Minha hora está chegando...

- Para com isso! Eu já disse que você não vai morrer.

- Duo! Você e os outros tem que me prometer duas coisas...

- Depois falamos disso, você tem que descansar agora.

- (tosse) Não! Prometa-me que se eu morrer vocês nunca, ouviu bem? NUNCA irão permitir que Mark assuma meu lugar! E que irão sempre proteger Relena! Promete!

- Sim, prometo! Agora descansa, dorme um pouco.

Duo sai do quarto depois de Heero ter dormido. Desce as escadas e vai de encontro aos demais na biblioteca.

- E ai? Encontraram alguma coisa?

- Não! – Responderam todos em uníssono.

- Como ele está? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Mal! Nunca imaginei ver o Heero nesse estado. Justo ele... É inacreditável!

- Ele te disse alguma coisa? – Perguntou Quatre.

- O de sempre... Fez prometer que a protegeria e não permitiria que Mark assumisse a liderança.

- Ele pede isso toda vez que estamos perto dele! – Afirma Wufey. – Parece que ele já se entregou.

O silencio pairou no ambiente. Todos ficaram pensando nas ultimas palavras e Wufey. Será que Heero desistiu de viver?

-/-/-

- Desculpe minha demora! – Disse ela ao entrar no escritório.

- Não tem problema algum! – Disse a olhando com malicia.

- O que deseja? Como descobriu meu endereço?

- Heero me deu!

- Como?

- Sim. Heero me deu seu endereço. E também me deu carta branca para cortejá-la.

- Do que está falando? Heero jamais faria isso!

- Mas fez querida! Agora... Qual o problema? Vocês já terminaram.

- Nós não terminamos! Só estamos dando um tempo...

- Um tempo? Há, há, há... Desculpe princesa, mas Heero Yui não da um tempo! Bem se vê que você não o conhece.

- Do que esta falando?

- Heero é um homem frio, calculista... Não é a toa que ele é o líder de toda raça de vampiros.

- Vampiros...

- Sim. Não adianta disfarçar... Eu sei que você já sabe da verdade.

- Verdade? – Ela se fazia de desentendida.

- Sim. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufey são vampiros.

- E você?

Mark da um sorriso perante o olhar petulante dela e com toda naturalidade responde:

- Eu também! Mas posso te fazer muito feliz. Será minha rainha!

- Não obrigada. Não estou interessada!

- Ah Relena, Relena... Eu não gosto de receber Não como resposta!

- Não? E o que vai fazer?

- Meu amor! Mais te vale não me desafiar!

- Heero me protege de você!

- Heero? Não acabei de dizer, que o próprio Heero, me deu carta branca para te seduzir?

- E você espera que eu acredite nisso?

Mark começa a perder a paciência e encurta a distancia entre eles.

- Seria muito melhor, se você me obedecesse e se comportasse, mas...

- Mas o que? – Ela o olhava com petulância apesar do medo que sentia.

- Mas eu também gosto de domar as feras...

Dito isso, Mark agarrou ela pelo braço e a puxou para um beijo.

Relena começou a se debater, tentando se soltar do agarre dele. Mas ele era muito mais forte que ela.

Nesse momento entra Miliardo, que ao ver a cena fica extremamente nervoso. Puxa Mark lhe acerta um soco, que alem de machucá-lo, o faz perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.

- Você está bem Relena?

- Sim Miliardo. Obrigada!

Ele volta o olhar para Mark com raiva.

- E você? Quem é? Com que direito se atreve a beijar minha irmã a força?

- Desculpe... Mas não pude resistir... Sua irmã me enlouquece! – Disse calmamente enquanto limpava o sangue da boca. Proveniente do soco que levou.

- E quem disse que você me interessa? – Ela estava transtornada.

- Há, há, há... E por que não?

- SAIA DA MINHA CASA! Eu não quero mais te ver! Nunca mais! – Dizia ela. Extremamente nervosa. – Eu vou contar isso para o Heero!

- Há, há, há... E quem disse que ele fará alguma coisa?

- Tenho certeza que sim!

- Ai princesa! Nesse momento ele deve estar nos braços de outra garota...

- MENTIRA!

- Saia daqui! E não volte nunca mais! – Miliardo o levou pra fora a patadas.

Depois que Miliardo fechou a porta na cara de Mark, Relena correu até o irmão e o abraçou forte enquanto chorava.

Mark voltou a olhar para a entrada da mansão Peacecraft. Seus olhos estavam com cor de sangue, deu um sorriso maligno e disse:

- Isso não ficara assim... Eu vou tirar tudo de Heero e você, minha cara Relena, não será exceção!

Dito essas palavras foi embora!

-/-/-

- Alo...

- Com quem eu falo?

- Quatre Winner.

- Quatre, sou eu Relena! Por favor, posso falar com o Heero?

- ...

- Quatre?

- Só um minuto...

Quatre não sabia o que fazer, pensou varias vezes em inventar uma desculpa, mas mudou de idéia.

Foi até o quarto de Heero e entrou. Ele estava dormindo, se aproximou e o chamou. Heero estava num sono tão profundo que só acordou após a quinta chamada.

Ele olhou para Quatre e perguntou o que ele queria. Após ouvir que Relena queria falar com ele, levantou rápido e atendeu ao telefone.

- Relena?

- Heero... – Ela faz uma pausa tentando controlar o choro. – Tudo bem?

- O que aconteceu? Você está chorando?

- É... Não, eu estou bem...

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa. Me fala o que aconteceu.

- Você está com outra?

- Como?

- Você está com outra garota?

- De onde você tirou isso?

- Me responde...

- Não, não estou com ninguém! Eu disse que te esperaria, não disse?

- Jura... Você não está com mais ninguém? Você não terminou comigo né?

- Relena... O que aconteceu? Alguém te falou alguma coisa? Explica-me o que houve...

- Veio alguém aqui hoje, e me disse que você já está com outra garota e que você deu a ele carta branca pra me cortejar!

Ao ouvir esse relato, o olhar de Heero tornou-se frio, o sangue ferveu e ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de matar essa pessoa. Alias, ele decidiu que ira matar essa pessoa.

- Quem foi ai?

- Deixa... Eu não quero que você brigue! Você já disse que é mentira e eu acredito em você!

- Eu perguntei quem é a pessoa que foi ai!

- Mark, Mark Vincent! – Respondeu ela, ao ver que ele não gostou nada do ocorrido.

- Ele teve a coragem de ir até ai?

- Miliardo já o pôs pra fora!

- Ele não perde por esperar! – Heero estava frio. – Avise a todos, que não é mais pra permitir a entrada dele. Eu não posso ir ai hoje, mas se ele voltar me ligue na mesma hora. Entendeu?

- Sim! Você está bem?

- ...

- Eu te amo Heero!

- Eu também te amo Relena! – Dito isso Heero desligou o telefone.

Após ela colocar o telefone no gancho, Peigan bate na porta do quarto e pede licença para entrar. Ela concede. Ele avisa que ela tem visita, mas afirma que não é Mark. Relena agradece e se dirige para sala. Ao entrar na sala, se surpreende com quem a espera...

- Bonsoir Relena!

- Trowa? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Acabei de falar com o Heero... Ele não me disse que você viria...

- Heero não sabe que estou aqui!

- Bom... Senta...

- Temos que conversar!

**... Continua ...**

Então? O que acharam?

As coisas estão esquentando não é verdade? hohoho

Por favor... Reviews... Quero muitas reviews... Quanto mais, mais rapido vou postar! rsrs


	12. A verdade

Ola a todas minhas fieis leitoras... Aqui está mais um capitulo de TPB... rsrs (abreviação da autora)

A pedido de uma grande amiga minha, a Miyavi Kikumaru, estou publicando mais rapido este capitulo!

Espero que todos gostem e comentem!

**12. A verdade**

Relena e Trowa entraram no escritório e ela trancou a porta para que não fossem interrompidos. Ofereceu uma poltrona para que ele se sentasse e ela sentou na outra de frente para ele.

- O que você quer falar comigo? – Ela estava receosa.

- Eu vou direto ao ponto!

- Pois então diga...

- Eu vim te contar o que Heero não contou. O que realmente está acontecendo com ele... Eu acho que você precisa saber!

Pronto, se o que Trowa desejava era preocupá-la, ele havia conseguido. Ela tinha medo do que iria ouvir, mas sabia que precisava ouvir...

- O que é?

- Heero está morrendo!

- QUE? – Ela sentiu o coração dela parar. Ela não sentia mais o ar. – Como assim, Heero está morrendo?

-/-/-

- ME SOLTAAA! – Gritava Heero. Ele estava transtornado.

- Heero se acalme, por favor! Você não está em condições físicas para brigar com o Mark agora... – Quatre tentava inutilmente acalma-lo.

- Me acalmar? Eu só vou me acalmar depois que eu estripar ele!

- Do jeito que você está fraco, quem vai acabar na pior não será ele, mas sim, você... – Disse calmamente Wufey, observando a cena!

- Eu não posso deixar isso barato... Ele entrou na casa dela, inventou um monte de mentiras a meu respeito e sabe lá o que mais, que com certeza ela não me contou tudo.

- Heero, se você quer tanto pegar ele, se recupere primeiro... Ai nós vamos pega-lo juntos! – Disse Duo com convicção.

- Me recuperar... Isso é impossível! E não tenho como me curar...

- Tem sim... Abre o jogo! – Duo tornou a falar.

- Nunca...

-/-/-

- Isso mesmo!

- Mentira... Heero não está morrendo!

Ela começou a desesperar, as lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela. Trowa se aproximou de Relena e a abraçou tentando conforta-la.

- Calma, por favor! Deixe-me terminar de te contar toda história...

- Está bem... – Disse ainda abraçada a ele, tentado conter o choro.

- Tudo começou assim...

Flash Back

- Você acha mesmo que tem condições para assumir o trono? – Perguntou o homem calmamente.

- Sim! Essa era a vontade dele...

- É verdade! Bem... Não posso negar que concordo com a sua liderança Heero, mas você sabe que há um outro candidato ao cargo não sabe?

- Mark Vincent...

- Exatamente! Ele não vai aceitar tão facilmente!

- Treize o que você quer que eu faça? Não posso permitir que um louco como ele assuma. E tenho certeza que nem você quer isso. Será que o conselho ira contra suas ordens?

- Com certeza não! – Treize Kushrenada sorriu com satisfação.

- Perfeito! Sendo assim, eu assumo a liderança de todos os vampiros de agora em diante...

- Me encarregarei da cerimônia! Heero tenha cuidado!

- Terei...

- Os rapazes trabalharão com você?

- Sim! Até breve Treize!

- Até breve, meu caro amigo!

Heero se retirou do escritório. Quando já estava saindo da mansão Kushrenada se encontrou com Mark.

- Você pensa que tomará meu posto Yui?

- Eu não penso... Eu já sou o novo líder! Se você assumir a liderança, isso virara um caos!

- Quanto você quer para desaparecer, e me deixar à liderança?

- ...

- Responde Heero!

- Adeus Mark...

- Eu terei minha vingança! Pode esperar!

Heero entrou no carro e foi embora, deixando Mark com sede de vingança.

Fim do Flash Back

- Quem é Treize Kushrenada?

- Ele é o líder do conselho dos vampiros! Depois do Heero, ele é o vampiro mais temido de todos e consequentemente o mais respeitado.

- Entendi...

- Bom... Isso ocorreu há meio século atrás! – Disse Trowa soltando Relena e voltando a sentar na poltrona de frente para ela.

- Meio século?

- Sim, não se esqueça que somos vampiros... Somos imortais!

- Havia me esquecido...

- Como eu dizia... Tudo correu bem... Heero assumiu como líder, o povo amou a liderança dele, nós quatro nos tornamos os braço direito dele... Até os três meses atrás.

- O que aconteceu?

- Mark resolveu se vingar...

Flash Back

Heero se encontrava em um baile, rodeado dos vampiros mais poderosos de todos. Quando um dos garçons da festa o informa que havia um homem o aguardando no escritório. Ele pede licença e vai ver quem é.

Ao entrar no escritório se surpreende ao ver Mark. Entra e fecha a porta.

- A que devo sua presença?

- A festa está boa? Como se sente, Heero?

- Estou ótimo... Faz tempo que você não aparece. Ouvi dizer que tinha saído de viagem. – Disse Heero contornando a mesa do escritório e sentando na poltrona de couro.

- Sim! Viajei, me diverti e voltei! – Disse Mark se sentado de frente para ele.

- O que deseja...?

- Cumprir com minha vingança!

- Cumprir com sua vingança? – Heero o olha com frieza. – Sabe muito bem, que você não tem condições de me matar... – Foi interrompido.

- Não quero te matar agora. Prefiro te ver morrer aos poucos! Se eu te matasse agora só me complicaria e perderia toda graça. Mas assistir você sofrer seria muito mais divertido, não concorda Heero Yui? – Mark deu um sorriso maligno.

- E posso saber... Como pretende fazer isso?

- Claro que sim... – Mark sorriu. – Você sabe que eu estudei durante muitos anos sobre feitiços?

- Sim... E daí? – Heero estava sem paciência nenhuma.

- E adivinha só, eu resolvi te amaldiçoar...

- Como?

- Sim, a partir de hoje, daqui exatamente três meses você morrerá. Eu acabei de te jogar um feitiço!

- E quem me garante que é verdade?

- Você mesmo verá que é verdade... Sua sede por sangue irá aumentar assustadoramente, você sentira vontade de matar para beber a todo instante. Já pensou... O vampiro exemplo, matando sem parar? Causara uma guerra entre os humanos e os vampiros! Fora que você enfraquecera. Não terá forças pra mais nada... Até morrer!

- E o que acontece se eu te matar agora? – Os olhos de Heero eram frios e mortais.

- Ai, você morre instantaneamente. Se quiser sobreviver, terá que encontrar o antídoto comigo ainda vivo.

Heero queria a pele dele. Mas sabia que a Mark não se deve subestimar.

- E então Heero? Vai participar do meu jogo, ou já vai entregar os pontos?

- Quais são as regras?

- Eu sabia que não me decepcionaria... – Mark sorriu triunfante. – Muito bem. Você tem duas opções: 1ª você me entrega o cargo de líder e eu tiro a maldição...

- Nem pensar... 2ª opção...

- A 2ª opção é a seguinte... Existe um antídoto, o sangue de uma pessoa, que obviamente não te direi quem é. Terá que descobrir sozinho. Se você beber esse sangue sobreviverá.

- E para isso eu tenho três meses?

- Exatamente, contado de hoje. Boa sorte... Encontraremos-nos.

Dito isso Mark se levantou e foi embora.

Fim do Flash Back

- As primeiras três semanas foram de pura pesquisa, até que descobrimos que essa pessoa se encontrava em Paris e fazia parte da alta sociedade. Enviamos um vampiro aqui para investigar, mas ele não encontrou ninguém.

- E ai?

- Heero se recusava a matar para beber o sangue das pessoas, bebia o de sempre e isso o enfraquecia dia após dia. Ele resolveu vir pessoalmente pra Paris... Agora faltam poucos dias de vida pra ele! – Concluiu Trowa.

Relena começou a chora. Não conseguia acreditar em tudo que acabou de ouvi. Como Heero pode ter guardado tudo isso para ele sozinho e não ter contado a ela.

- E agora? Vocês não conseguiram encontrar essa pessoa?

- Sim... Encontramos!

- E quem é? Por que não foram atrás dela ainda?

- Heero não teve coragem...

- Porque não? Quem é ela?

Trowa voltou a olhar fixamente para Relena e disse.

- É você! É por causa disso que Heero não tomou nenhuma atitude e resolveu morrer.

Quando ela ouviu as ultimas palavras dele, seu coração parou, ela ficou branca e sem nenhuma reação. Não sabia mais o que dizer. Após alguns segundos em choque, ela volta a falar.

- Eu?

- Sim.

- Como sabem que sou eu?

- Você tem nas costas uma pequena marca de nascença em forma de uma pequena coroa certo?

- Sim...

- É exatamente a marca que distingue a pessoa certa das demais...

- Heero sabia...

- Sim...

- Porque ele não me disse?

- Ele tinha medo que você o odiasse! Então ele preferiu entregar os pontos...

- Eu não quero que ele morra...

- Ninguém quer... Eu achei que você deveria saber a verdade!

- O que devo fazer para salva-lo?

- Deixe-o beber seu sangue...

**... Continua ...**

Por favor, reviews...

Muitas reviews...

Quero reviews...

E ai? Gostaram? Espero que sim... A situação foi desvendada... E agora?

Até o proximo capitulo! Beijos!


	13. Decisão

Hello... Como estão minhas queridas leitoras? Olha só... Eu fui rapida dessa vez. Né?

**13. Decisão **

- _"Deixe-o beber seu sangue"..._

As palavras de Trowa ecoavam na cabeça dela. Relena virava de um lado para o outro e não conseguia dormir. Levantou e foi beber um copo de leite.

- Heero...

Ela não sabia mais o que fazer, ao mesmo tempo em que não queria vê-lo morto, também não queria ser mordida.

- _Se ele beber meu sangue... Será que vou morrer?_

Essa era a pergunta mais constante que ela tinha em mente. Ela não havia tido coragem de fazer a pergunta a Trowa.

- O que devo fazer?

- O que deve fazer sobre o que?

- Lucrecia? – Relena se assusta quando ouve o comentário de Noin.

- Desculpe se te assustei. Você estava tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos...

- É... Eu estava pensando...

- Tentando tomar uma decisão, certo?

- Na realidade sim...

- Se eu puder ajudar...

- Na realidade, acho que ninguém pode me ajudar... Mas obrigada assim mesmo.

Relena estava quase saindo da cozinha quando Noin fala.

- São problemas com o Heero?

- Podemos dizer que sim!

- Eu não sei o que está ocorrendo, nem mesmo sei o motivo de vocês não estarem se vendo ultimamente. E não precisa me dizer se não quiser... Mas posso somente te dar um conselho?

- Sim...

- Não importam quais sejam os obstáculos, se você o ama de verdade... Deve lutar por esse amor... Por mais que as coisas pareçam impossíveis. Eu sei que ele te ama e que você o ama... Será que não vale a pena dar o primeiro passo?

- Acho que você tem razão! – Ela volta a sair, quando para e conclui. – Lu, me promete uma coisa?

- Sim!

- Promete que você nunca vai deixar meu irmão, que vai sempre ama-lo e cuidar dele... Promete?

- Sim... Prometo!

- Obrigada...

Relena sobe as escadas correndo e se veste. Pega as chaves do carro e sai correndo. Ao chegar ao hall de entrada se encontra mais uma vez com Noin.

- Relena? Aonde você vai à 1 hora da manhã?

- Eu vou fazer o que já deveria ter feito...

- E isso não pode esperar até amanhecer o dia?

- Não... Diga a meu irmão que não se preocupe! Cuida dele Lu, por favor...

Relena pega seu casaco entra no carro e sai a toda velocidade, deixando Noin sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

-/-/-

- Heero, você tem que se acalmar... – Dizia Trowa.

- Eu já fiquei calmo demais... Eu quero a pele do Mark. Eu já descansei como os outros pediram, agora eu vou atrás dele.

- A é? Parecendo um zumbi? Você mal agüenta ficar em pé...

- Nada que eu não melhore!

- Sei... Volta pra cama... Deixa que nós nos encarreguemos dele depois!

Heero estava cada vez mais pálido, com olheiras fundas olhos cansados e corpo fraco. Tentava levantar, mas não conseguia. Sabia que seus amigos estavam certos, mas ele não podia aceitar o fato de não matar pessoalmente a Mark.

- Eu vou esperar até amanhã...

Quando Heero voltou a deitar, tocou a campainha...

- Se for ele me avisa...

- Ok, ok... Não se preocupe... Eu o trago na bandeja pra você.

Após dizer isso, Trowa sai do quarto e vai atender a porta. Todos os demais aparecem no hall de entrada, curiosos... "Quem será a essa hora"? Perguntavam-se.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu Relena...

Todos se entreolharam. Trowa abriu a porta e deu passagem para ela entrar.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Quatre.

- Preciso ver Heero. Onde ele está?

- No quarto... – Respondeu Duo.

Ela nem esperou a autorização deles. Começou a subir as escadas correndo. Os demais quiseram ir atrás dela, para ver o que estava ocorrendo, mas foram impedidos por Trowa.

-/-/-

Ela para em frente a porta do quarto de Heero. Respira fundo e bate.

- Entre...

Ouve uma voz fraca responder. E sente um nó na garganta. Abre a porta e ao ver Heero naquele estado, sente um aperto muito grande no coração. Heero se surpreende ao vê-la e traga a saliva. Ela entra e tranca a porta.

- Re... Relena?

- Como você está?

- Bem...

- Não precisa mentir mais... Trowa já me contou toda a verdade!

Ao ouvir isso, Heero fica em choque!

- Trowa o que?

- Ele foi até minha casa hoje e me contou a verdade... Por que escondeu isso de mim? Acaso não confia em mim?

- Não é isso... Eu... Eu só não queria te envolver nisso!

- Mas eu já estou envolvida...

- Não sei o que te dizer... Relena eu...

- Eu te amo Heero! Por mais que eu não queira aceitar, eu te amo! E farei tudo para ficar com você...

Relena se aproxima e sobe na cama. Vai até ele e o beija. Heero a abraça e a puxa para mais perto dele. O beijo começa a esquentar.

- Heero... Por favor, fica comigo...

- Eu sempre estarei com você!

- Eu quero te dar vida...

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu sei... Se você beber o meu sangue, você pode viver...

- Não! Isso não... Eu não posso te morder!

- Pode... Escuta Heero... Eu confio em você!

- Relena eu estou fraco, não sei se conseguiria me controlar...

- Shhhh... Eu te amo!

Ela voltou a beijá-lo, com mais força e amor que antes. Discretamente, ela tira de dentro da bolsa, um pequeno canivete (desses de chaveiro, pequenos) e sem que ele percebesse, ela fez um pequeno corte no pescoço dela.

O cheiro de sangue chama a atenção dele. Ele a afasta e a olha assustado.

- O que significa isso?

- Por bem você não faria... Então será a força... Eu te amo e te quero vivo.

Após dizer isso ela puxa a cabeça dele de encontro ao corte no pescoço dela. A sede toma conta dele. Heero crava suas presas no pescoço dela sugando seu sangue.

A fome e a necessidade dele eram tamanha, que ele não percebe que ela começa a perder os sentidos. Quando Heero se separa dela ele observa que ela havia desmaiado.

- Relena... Relena acorda... Por favor!

Ele agora estava com suas forças restauradas. Estava totalmente curado. As lagrimas de desespero corriam pelo rosto dele.

- Não... NÃOOOO! Você não vai morrer...

Ele levanta correndo e veste a primeira roupa que encontra. Nesse momento os rapazes, batiam desesperadamente na porta. Eles estavam preocupados por causa do grito que Heero deu. Mas não conseguiam entrar, por que a porta estava trancada.

- Heero... Heero abre a porta... O que aconteceu? – Pediam eles.

Heero terminou de se vestir. Destrancou a porta e pegou Relena no colo. Quando os rapazes entraram e viram a moça desmaiada e Heero 100 curado, não tiveram duvidas do que havia ocorrido.

- Aonde você vai levá-la Heero? – Perguntou Quatre.

- Para o hospital...

- Não seria melhor transformá-la num vampiro? – Perguntou Duo.

- Não... Eu a quero viva... Se um dia isso ocorrer, será ela quem pedirá!

Wufey abriu a porta da mansão para que ele pudesse sair com ela nos braços. Todos entraram no carro e Duo, dirigiu a toda velocidade para o hospital. Ao chegar lá Heero entra com ela no colo, e é atendido imediatamente por um medico de plantão.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o medico.

- Ela desmaiou. – Respondeu Heero.

- Isso parece uma mordida de algum animal... Enfermeira faça os exames nela e aplique uma vacina contra raiva.

- Ela ficará bem? - Perguntou Heero.

- Faremos o possível... Há quanto tempo mais ou menos ela desmaiou? – Perguntou o medico.

- Mais ou menos uns 20 minutos. Acho...

- Vocês usaram drogas? – Perguntou o medico, ao perceber que Heero tinha os olhos vermelhos.

- Não! Ela está totalmente limpa... – Concluiu.

- Muito bem... Vocês esperem aqui.

Os quatro não sabiam o que dizer. Puxaram Heero até o banco e o fizeram se sentar.

- Calma Heero ela ficará bem... – Disse Quatre.

- O que você pretende fazer agora? – Perguntou Duo.

O olhar de Heero se tornou insensível. Sem humanidade nenhuma ele respondeu:

- Matar... Matar Mark Vincent!

**... Continua ...**

Então? O que acharam?

Gostaram da decisão da Relena? E agora, o que ira ocorrer?

Quero reviews, muitas reviews!

Beijos e até logo!


	14. Acerto de contas

**14. Acerto de contas**

Já haviam se passado uma hora e meia e nenhuma noticia sobre a situação na qual Relena se encontrava. Os rapazes estavam impacientes, Heero tentava a todo custo manter a calma. Então aparece o medico...

- Como ela esta? – Pergunta Heero.

- Bom... Ela perdeu muito sangue... Já fizemos uma transfusão e agora temos que esperar para ver se ela raciona. – O medico respondeu.

- Mas... Ela esta fora de perigo? – Perguntou Quatre, preocupado.

- Ainda não... Mas, podemos afirmar que o quadro dela já deu uma boa estabilizada.

- Obrigado... – Heero agradeceu.

- Antes de qualquer coisa... Você é o que dela?

- O namorado dela... – Respondeu Heero.

- Ela tem outros familiares para serem avisados?

- Sim... Não se preocupe... Eu me encarrego de chamá-los!

- Muito bem... Então, se eu tiver mais noticias aviso. Com licença. – O medico vai embora.

Quatre, a mando de Heero, liga para Miliardo e avisa o estado de Relena. Não muito tempo depois Miliardo e Noin chegam ao hospital.

- O que aconteceu com minha irmã?

- Ela foi mordida e perdeu muito sangue... – Disse Duo.

- Mordida? Pelo que? – Perguntou Noin.

- Por algum animal... Eu acho. – Duo bolou uma desculpa.

- E como ela esta? Porque Heero não fala nada? – Perguntou Miliardo.

- O medico disse que ela já esta mais estável... E Heero esta dessa forma porque, esta preocupado com ela. – Concluiu Quatre.

O silencio pairou sobre o ambiente. Ninguém estava com vontade de falar. Estavam todos preocupados pelo estado dela e o fato do medico não aparecer para dar noticias, não ajudava em nada.

- Relena...

Heero só conseguia pensar nela. As únicas palavras esporádicas que ele pronunciava era o nome dela. Nesse momento toca o celular dele. Ele olha para o aparelho e a vontade que tem é de jogá-lo na parede. Mas resolve atender.

- Alo...

- Heero... Há quanto tempo, ainda está vivo?

- Mark...

- Estou lisonjeado... Você me reconhecer de primeira...

- E como esquecer de um idiota como você...

- Que foi? Está nervoso? Uma pessoa no seu estado físico deveria fazer repouso...

- Eu já acho que eu deveria te matar...

- Há, há, há... Calma Yui... Por que esse nervosismo?

- Você ainda pergunta? Como ousa inventar mentiras a meu respeito para Relena?

- Há, há, há... Ela te contou?

- Sim... Para o seu azar sim!

- E ela te contou do beijo?

- Qual beijo?

- Ela tem os lábios muito macios...

- Como ousa? – Agora sim, Heero estava nervoso.

- Nos veremos em breve, Heero! – Mark desliga o telefone.

Heero levantou do banco, pediu licença e se retirou. Foi seguido pelos amigos...

- Heero aonde vai? Espera... – Diziam eles.

- Vou acertar as contas... Vocês fiquem aqui. Descubram noticias sobre o estado de saúde dela. Logo eu ligo para dizer onde estarei... – Heero entrou no carro e foi embora.

-/-/-

Heero estaciona o carro e entra correndo na mansão. Pega o telefone e faz uma chamada internacional.

- Lady Une? Aqui é Heero Yui. Peciso falar com Treize imediatamente.

- _Sim Heero, por favor, aguarde um minuto _– Respondeu ela.

- _Heero Yui... É um prazer falar novamente contigo, meu caro amigo! _– Disse Treize, feliz com a ligação.

- Infelizmente o motivo pelo qual estou ligando, não é tão bom...

- _Estou ouvindo..._

Após um longo tempo de conversa, onde Heero relatou ao chefe do conselho tudo o que Mark Vincent havia tramado durante esses três meses, Treize toma uma decisão.

- _Não se preocupe... Logo estaremos ai! _

- Estarei esperando como combinado! Até logo.

Heero desliga o telefone. E liga para Mark Vincent...

- Mark... Eu te espero dentro de 4 horas na escola de esgrima "Cercle Militaire Paris"... Não se atrase! – Heero desligou.

Após ter falado com Mark, Heero se levanta e vai tomar um banho. Ao sair escolhe uma calça preta e botas pretas de cano alto. Veste-se e colocando a bota por cima da calça, depois uma camisa branca e cinto.

Pega novamente no telefone e liga para seus amigos. Diz sobre o encontro com Mark e eles imediatamente se dirigem para mansão.

Ao chegarem à mansão, todos eles tomam banho e vestem uniformes do estilo militar. Depois que todos estavam prontos, entram no carro e vão direto para escola de esgrima.

-/-/-

4 horas depois da ligação do Heero para o Mark...

Mark entra na escola de esgrima "Cercle Militaire Paris" e se dirige diretamente ao salão principal de duelo. Quando ele entra no local, acendem-se inúmeras velas que iluminam por completo o imenso salão. Revelando a presença de todos os membros do conselho dos vampiros.

Mark se assusta com a situação. Nesse momento Treize Kushrenada, líder do conselho se levanta. Todos estavam vestindo uniformes estilos militar.

- Bonsoir Mark Vincent... – Diz Treize, calmamente.

- Bonsoir Treize Kushrenada! – Responde Mark, fazendo uma pequena reverencia em respeito ao homem.

- Nós estamos aqui reunidos hoje, pelo fato de que todas as suas artimanhas foram descobertas! – Treize estava serio.

- Artimanhas? – O medo começou a tomar conta de Mark.

- Sim... Todo jogo sujo que você utilizou para destruir e matar Heero Yui, foi descoberto. E não me agradou.

Mark estava sem reação. Ele sabia que para o conselho estar presente, a situação dele não estava nada boa. Começou a observar o local e viu, sentados perto de Treize os quatro amigos de Heero. Olhou para a outra extremidade do salão e encontrou com Heero o encarando.

- Já que, você ousou desafiar as leis do conselho, quando jogou uma maldição sobre o líder dos vampiros... – Continuou Treize.

- Bem... Meu problema não era com vocês... – Ele estava com receio.

- Silencio! Agora tudo, será resolvido através da forma de duelo criado pelos antigos vampiros na época dos cavaleiros.

Após Treize dizer essas últimas palavras, entrou dois homens carregando um tipo de vaso fundo, onde dentro dele haviam duas espadas, mergulhadas em sangue de um morto.

- Sangue de um morto... Serve como um veneno para os vampiros... Em pequenas quantidades o enfraquecem... Em grandes quantidades, pode até matar. Tirem suas camisas, cavalheiros.

Heero foi o primeiro a tirar o sobretudo de couro e a camisa branca, ficando de peito nu. Seguido por um receoso Mark e assim o fez igual à Heero. Depois de tirado as camisas se dirigiram até as espadas e cada um pegou uma.

- Cavalheiros este é um duelo até a morte... Estão prontos?

- Sim... – Responderam em uníssono.

- Que o duelo comece! – Finalizou Treize.

As espadas eram pesadas. Não eram espadas de esgrima, mas sim espadas medievais.

Mark foi o primeiro a atacar com um golpe frontal, o qual Heero se esquivou.

Heero contra atacou com um golpe lateral, onde acertou a costela de Mark. Este gritou de dor. Mark partiu pra cima de Heero e ele defendeu os golpes.

- Me diz Heero? Como você fez pra se curar? Já era para você estar morto!

Mark estava irado. Heero continuava frio e calculista, nem mesmo se preocupava em responder as perguntas dele.

A luta continuou... Heero acertou vários golpes em Mark. Mas ele não desistia. Atacou novamente Heero e conseguiu acertar um golpe nele. Heero sentiu a dor, mas não se queixou. Seu olhar não mudava.

- É Heero... Tenho que admitir, Relena beija bem demais...

Mark atacou Heero. Ele se esquivou do ataque e acertou nele um chute como contra ataque. Mark caiu no chão. O sangue começou a fazer efeito e ele estava fraco. Então nesse momento, Mark enrola um pedaço da cortina na espada a coloca no fogo e quando a cortina estava em chamas ele a joga em cima do Heero.

Heero recebe leves queimaduras. Treize, ao ver o jogo sujo de Mark, tenta interferir, mas é impedido por Heero.

- Ninguém interfere... Essa briga é minha e não me importa que ele use de jogo sujo.

- Bravo... O justo Heero falou... Eu vou acabar com você.

Mark estava nervoso. Sentia-se fraco. Mesmo assim atacou novamente Heero e conseguiu acerta-lo, mas por causa do fogo que ele havia posto em volta da espada, o sangue perdeu cinqüenta por cento do efeito sobre Heero.

- Não é possível... Por quê?

- Porque você é muito burro... Não sabe que o fogo tira o efeito do sangue?

Heero não pode deixar de esboçar um leve sorriso, perante a besteira que o outro havia cometido. Ele voltou à ataca e fez um corte vertical no tórax de Mark, depois fez outro corte na horizontal, formando assim uma cruz.

- AAAAAAAAhhhhh!!

Mark gritava de dor. Não só os cortes em seu corpo, o efeito do sangue, mas agora também a cruz o queimava. Ele caiu no chão de joelhos. Heero se aproximou dele e o desarmou, jogando longe a espada.

- Você terá coragem de matar um homem desarmado Heero?

- E desde quando você merece consideração?

- Ao menos, me diga... Como se curou?

Heero se aproximou bem perto dele, deu um sorriso cínico e disse.

- O sangue da Relena era o antídoto!

Mark o olha com assombro. Heero finca com toda força a espada no estomago dele. Depois tira a espada e com um golpe certeiro, o decapita.

O corpo de Mark Vincent cai inerte...

**... Continua ...**

Pois então pessoal?

O que acharam do acerto final?

Gostaram?

Quero minhas reviews... Inumeras reviews...

Beijos e até loguinho!


	15. Adeus

Oieeee... tudo bem a todas? XD

Não me matem... Ai esta mais um capitulo!

Informo-lhes que o personagem **Allan Noventa** é de minha autoria, assim como **Mark Vincent**. Como sempre, se alguém se interessar em utiliza-los, por favor, entrar em contato comigo e me dar os devidos creditos!

**Atenção:** Como sei que tem uma de minhas leitoras que não curte lemon, e aviso que neste capitulo há... Eu marquei o começo e o fin do Lemon com **-- ... -- **. Por isso não se preocupem... Quem não quiser ler, não precisa!

**15. Adeus...**

Relena chega a casa e sobe direto para o quarto. Após três dias internada no hospital, tudo o que ela queria era relaxar em sua banheira de hidromassagem e depois repousar em sua macia cama.

Entrou em seu quarto. Tudo estava normal, como sempre. Seu lençol cor de rosa favorito na cama, com uma bela colcha de cor rosa choque com detalhes dourados sobre ele, seis almofadas espalhadas pela cama, do mesmo tecido e cor da colcha.

Tudo em seu quarto estava da forma que ela havia deixado. Foi direto para o banheiro, se despiu e entrou na banheira com água quente. Soltou um suspiro e relaxou completamente.

Depois de uns quarenta minutos ali, ela resolve sair. Esvazia a banheira, escova os dentes, ajeita os cabelos, veste uma pequena camisola de cor vermelha e tecido leve. Ela se dirige ao quarto.

Quando ela entra em seu quarto, as coisas haviam mudado. As almofadas e a colcha não estavam mais sobre a cama, mas sim cuidadosamente dobrada sobre o pequeno sofá que se encontrava perto a sacada.

A porta da sacada estava aberta. Podia-se sentir o ar fresco do inverno entrando pela fresta. O lençol e o cobertor estavam puxados, para assim, permitir que ela se deitasse. Sobre a cama podia-se observar uma caixa de bombons trufados e uma bela rosa vermelha em cima do travesseiro dela.

- Mas... Como? Eu tranquei a porta... Não tinha como ninguém entrar aqui!

Ela estava visivelmente confusa. Se a porta do quarto estava trancada, como seria possível alguém entrar e fazer tudo aquilo enquanto ela estava no banho. Ela ainda estava tentando entender à situação, quando percebe a silhueta de uma pessoa do lado de fora da sacada.

Com passos calmos ela se aproxima da varanda e abre a porta. Seus olhos nesse momento mudam de curiosidade, para surpresa. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, ou melhor, a quem estava vendo.

- Heero? Como entrou aqui?

- Agora que você sabe quem eu realmente sou isso te assusta? Eu não preciso obrigatoriamente entrar pela porta... Relena. – Ele a olhava com sensualidade.

- Mas é alto demais, e...

Ela calou quando ele pousou seu dedo sobre os lábios dela.

- Como você esta? Se sente melhor... Gostou da surpresa que te fiz?

Ela voltou a olhar para o quarto, fixou a rosa, o chocolate, a cama... Para depois voltar a olhá-lo com olhos desejosos e dizer.

- Por um acaso acabaram-se as surpresas?

- Não! A noite só esta começando, chèrie¹!

Após dizer isso, Heero entrou e trancou a porta atrás dele. Abraçou-a pela cintura e a beijou com desejo e desespero. Depois de algum tempo, separou os lábios dos dela e disse em um sussurro no ouvido dela.

- Graças a você eu estou vivo... Essa noite você será minha, como se fosse à primeira vez.

As palavras dele causaram nela um estremecimento. Ela sentiu como cada pequena partícula de seu corpo ativava. Relena fechou os olhos e sorrio extasiada com a sensação. Ele vendo a reação que causou nela, voltou a beijá-la com mais ânsia que antes.

**--**

Relena com um movimento rápido, mas doce, começa a despir ele. Tirou o casaco, depois a camisa, o cinto e abriu a calça dele. Heero pegou as mãos dela e fez com que ela abraçasse o pescoço dele. Depois, desceu suas mãos até as coxas dela e a levantou. Ela o enlaçou com as pernas e Heero a encostou na parede.

Voltaram a se beijar. A respiração estava agitada. Ele desceu o beijo até o colo dela, enquanto sua mão acariciava o intimo dela. Relena gemia de prazer. Curvou a cabeça para traz e deu espaço para que ele começasse a beijar seus seios.

De repente, Heero para de beijar os seios dela, a afasta da parede, para então deita-la na cama. Ele se posiciona entre as pernas dela e começa a traçar caminhos com a língua por todo o corpo da garota.

Relena sorria e gemia com a sensação da pele, da língua, das caricias de Heero. Ele então, começou a beijar e lamber a parte intima dela. Ela estava quase atingindo o clímax quando ele parou. Olhou fixamente para os olhos dela e sorrio.

Aproximou-se do rosto dela, com um olhar carinhoso. Enquanto a olhava terminou de tirar as calças para logo em seguida, beija-la e começar a penetrá-la. A cada segundo, suas estocadas ficavam mais fortes e rápidas.

Enquanto eles estavam se dando prazer mútuo, eles também trocavam promessas de amor. Após algum tempo os dois atingiram o clímax, chegando juntos ao seu limite de prazer. Heero caiu sobre Relena e ela o abraçou.

**--**

Depois que eles já haviam se acalmado. Ajeitaram–se na cama, se cobriram, ela depositou a rosa no criado mudo e eles começaram a comer os chocolates.

- Como você se sente? A maldição acabou?

- Sim... Mas, deveria ser eu a perguntar como você se sente...

- Estou bem... Feliz, por você estar aqui ao meu lado!

- Eu sempre vou te amar, Relena...

- E eu a você...

Guardaram a caixa de bombons. Ela deitou no peito dele e dormiram.

-/-/-

Relena acorda e não encontra Heero. O chama, mas, não obtém resposta. Então ela começa a se levantar quando um pedaço de papel, em cima do criado mudo ao lado dela, chama sua atenção.

_Relena,_

_Eu tenho que fazer uma viagem..._

_Preciso terminar o que comecei... _

_Eu sempre te amarei!_

_Estarei eternamente contigo, te cuidando e protegendo!_

_Com amor... _

_Heero Yui_

Quando ela terminou de ler as palavras escritas, o medo se apossou dela. Ela sentiu um aperto forte no coração. Aquele bilhete parecia um adeus...

Levantou da cama, correu para o banheiro, se banhou se vestiu e ao terminar de se arrumar desceu as escadas a toda velocidade. Entrou no carro e foi direto para a casa dele. Chegando lá, apertou inúmeras vezes a campainha, mas ninguém a atendeu.

- HEEROOOO... HEEROOOO!

Ela gritava em desespero. As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela. Agora sim, ela tinha certeza que ele havia ido embora. Relena caiu de joelhos em prantos.

- Você esta bem senhorita? – Perguntou um senhor que chegou ao local e a viu chorar.

- Não... Não estou bem... Ele me deixou... – Ela mal conseguia falar.

- De quem esta falando?

- Dele... Do dono desta mansão... Heero Yui...

- Você deve ser Relena Peacecraft! Estou certo?

Ao escutar seu nome. Ela o olha com assombro e duvida.

- Me conhece?

- Sim... Meu senhor falou muito de você! – Ele sorriu para ela.

- Seu senhor? Esta falando de Heero? – O homem assentiu com a cabeça. – Onde ele esta... Por favor, me diga!

- Desculpe senhorita. Mas a única coisa que posso dizer, é que não chore mais. Viva... Sorria... É tudo o que ele mais quer!

Após dizer essas palavras o homem vai embora, deixando uma Relena extremamente confusa e sem reação.

- _Será possível... Você realmente me deixou Heero?_ – Pensou ela.

-/-/-

Veneza – Itália

As cinzas de Mark Vincent foram colocadas dentro de um pote e estavam sendo guardadas dentro de um tumulo.

Esse era um tumulo muito bonito. Suas paredes eram de prata, com várias cruzes de ouro maciço. As cruzes tinham em seu centro uma pedra de rubi que brilhava intensamente. A porta era de aço e necessita de código para ser aberta.

Nesse tumulo eram armazenadas as cinzas de todos os maus vampiros. As cruzes serviam como guardiões das cinzas.

- Muito bem... Agora realmente o problema acabou meu caro amigo! Ele nunca mais vai te incomodar Heero.

- Obrigado Treize!

No mesmo momento em que as cinzas eram trancafiadas, alguns membros do conselho recitavam um feitiço de proteção, para que ninguém além do conselho tivesse acesso às cinzas ali contidas.

Durante a cerimônia, estavam presentes todos os membros do conselho, Treize Kushrenada, Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner e Chang Wufey.

Após o termino da cerimônia todos foram embora.

- E agora Heero? O que você pretende fazer? – Perguntou Quatre.

- Ainda não sei... Possivelmente seguir com minha vida...

- E ela? O que fará a respeito de Relena? – Duo se prontificou a perguntar.

- ... Vamos pra casa pessoal!

Heero não respondeu a pergunta de Duo. Entrou no carro, assim como os demais e partiu a toda velocidade de volta a mansão.

-/-/-

Três meses mais tarde...

Paris – França

Era noite de baile. Miliardo e Noin haviam oficializado o noivado. Eles e Relena estavam em mais uma das festas de Marechal Noventa.

O baile estava sendo realizado em um castelo. O salão era imenso, com candelabros de ouro, o chão brilhava, havia enormes janelas com cortinas de veludo, as paredes trabalhadas com belas arquiteturas folhadas a ouro.

- Miliardo Peacecraft, meu grande amigo... Há quanto tempo não nos víamos? – Disse o Marechal, apertando a mão dele.

- Posso dizer que faz muito tempo! Deixe-me vos apresentar... Essa é minha noiva, Lucrecia Noin! E bem... Relena você já conhece. – Ele sorriu cordialmente ao anfitrião.

- É um grande prazer conhece-la senhorita! – Noin agradeceu ao cumprimento. – E quanto a você minha bela Relena... Cada dia que passa está mais linda!

- Obrigada Marechal... É uma honra estar em sua festa! Como vai sua família? - Disse Relena.

- Estão todos bem... Ah, ai esta você! Meus amigos, eu quero lhes apresentar meu filho mais novo que acabou de chegar de uma viagem ao exterior, Alan!

Ele apontou a um belo rapaz que se aproximava deles. O rapaz era alto, jovem, de olhos verdes, cabelo castanho claro, estava elegantemente vestido. Ele chegou até eles, cumprimentou a todos cordialmente e dirigiu um olhar penetrante a Relena.

- Bonsoir Relena! É um prazer conhece-la!

- Bonsoir Alan! O prazer é meu! – Ela sorriu.

**... Continua ...**

¹ querida.

--

Não briguem comigo... por favor...

Quero minhas reviews, para saber o que estão achando...

E lembro-lhes que estamos na reta final... XD

Beijos e até loguinho!


	16. Ela é minha

Então... Como estão minhas queridas leitoras? Demorei um pouco mais dessa vez, né? Desculpe!!

Chegamos a reta final... Este é o penultimo capitulo de The Precious Blood... Espero que gostem...

Lembrando-lhes que as personagens Kinberly e Hadja são de minha autoria... Assim como o personagem Alan. Se alguém tiver interesse de utiliza-los em alguma de suas fics, gostaria que falassem comigo antes e me dessem os devidos creditos!

Desde já, desejo-lhes uma boa leitura!!

**16. Ela é minha**

A festa estava agitada, as pessoas não paravam de dançar, incluindo Miliardo e Noin que ficavam dançando e namorando o tempo inteiro.

Em uma das inúmeras mesas do salão, encontravam-se Relena e Alan que não deixaram de conversar nem só um minuto. Ele contava pra ela sobre suas viagens, ela aproveitava o momento para não pensar em Heero, que desde que partiu ela não deixou de lembrar dele um dia sequer. Ele não havia dado noticia até então.

- E você Relena? O que tem feito?

- Nada... Só continuado com minhas aulas de dança... E você Alan? O que pretende fazer?

- Eu vou trabalhar na empresa de meu pai. Você faz que tipo de dança?

- De salão. Mas a minha favorita é o tango...

- Excelente opção! E... Tem namorado?

- Já não sei mais... Mas tem alguém que eu amo!

- Como assim, não sabe?

- É uma história complicada... Outra hora eu te conto.

Alan percebeu que ela não queria falar do assunto. Viu também que ela realmente amava essa pessoa, então decidiu tentar investir num romance em outra ocasião, uma na qual ela esteja mais susceptível a ele.

- Você gostaria de dançar, Relena?

- hun? – Ela estava mais uma vez pensando em Heero, quando Alan falou com ela.

- Perguntei se você aceitaria dançar...

- Ah... Sim, me encantaria.

Ele estendeu o braço para ela, o qual ela segurou e foram para pista de dança. A musica era uma valsa orquestrada de Richard Clayderman. Os dois começaram a bailar sem pronunciarem nenhuma palavra.

Enquanto eles dançavam, havia uma pessoa que os observava fixamente. Os olhos não apresentavam emoção. Mas nenhum deles notou. Após o termino da quinta musica, Relena e Alan voltam para mesa.

- Você é uma exímia dançarina, Relena! É um prazer tê-la como parceira...

- Muito obrigada! – Ela sorri sem graça. – Você também dança muito bem...

- Obrigado... Mas ainda não sou nada comparado a você...

- Por favor... Não diga essas coisas. Elas não são verdadeiras.

Eles ainda estavam nessa discussão, quando se aproximam deles quatro casais.

- Nossa... Faz tempo que não nos vemos princesa!

Relena, que até então estava de costas para eles, leva um susto ao ouvir a voz e reconhece-la. Vira rapidamente, para se encontrar com a pessoa que imaginava.

- Duo?

- Ainda bem que se lembra de mim! Sou obrigado a afirmar que cada dia que passa esta mais linda.

Duo estava com seu mais amplo sorriso. Ela observou também os demais que o acompanhava. Estava presente Trowa, Quatre, Wufey e quatro belas jovens que os acompanhavam.

- Trowa, Quatre, Wufey... Vocês... – Nesse momento Relena para e pensa. Então diz. – E Heero?

- É um verdadeiro prazer revê-la Relena! – Disse Quatre sorrindo e ignorando a pergunta dela.

- Posso dizer que já estava com saudade! – Trowa sorriu.

- Faz realmente muito tempo... – Concluiu Wufey.

- O prazer de revê-los é todo meu. Esse é Alan Noventa... Um amigo.

Relena disse apontando a Alan, que os cumprimentou com um aperto de mão. Ela estava inquieta, queria muito saber se Heero estava na festa, mas, já havia percebido que eles não lhe diriam nada.

- Deixe-me apresentar-lhes nossas noivas... Ao lado de Duo esta Hilde. Trowa esta com Catherine. Wufey esta com Kinberly. E essa é Hadja.

Concluiu Quatre. Ele estava feliz de apresentar as garotas, mas estava visivelmente orgulhoso de apresentar sua noiva. A quem ele tanto ama.

Hilde tem os cabelos curtos, negros, olhos violetas, pele branca. Catherine tem os cabelos médios, castanhos puxados para o acaju, olhos castanhos, pele branca. Kinberly tem os cabelos cumpridos, loiro, olhos azuis, pele branca. Hadja tem os cabelos cumpridos, negros, olhos castanhos, pele branca.

Elas sorriram para Relena e a cumprimentaram.

- É um grande prazer conhece-la! – Disseram em uníssono.

- O prazer é todo meu.

- Bem... Se nos der licença Relena, nós vamos cumprimentar os demais... Mais tarde voltamos a conversar! – Completou Trowa.

- Claro... Claro que sim!

Disse Relena contrariada. Sabia que não seria nesse momento que teria noticias de Heero. Os quatro casais se retiraram e foram em direção a Miliardo e Noin, para cumprimentá-los.

- Você os conhece de onde Relena?

- Por quê? – Ela estranhou a pergunta feita por Alan.

- Por que se eu não me engano, eles são amigos de Heero Yui, um amigo de meu pai e também o homem pelo qual minha sobrinha é apaixonada.

- Como? Silvia é apaixonada pelo Heero? – Ela o olhou com assombro.

- Sim... Você conhece Heero?

- É... Heero é... O homem que amo!

Agora era a vez de Alan levar um susto. Ele não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. O seu rival era nada mais, nada menos que o mesmo homem que sua sobrinha amava. Suspirou fundo e quando foi falar alguma coisa foi interrompido.

- Desculpe Alan, mas se me der licença... Gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha!

Dito isso, ela se retira. Ele a observa partir sem reação.

Relena caminhava sem rumo ao lado da pista de dança, perdida em seus pensamentos, quando a orquestra começa a tocar um tango e a tira de seus pensamentos.

- Por una cabeza de Carlos Gardel. – Sussurrou ela.

(Nota da autora: Antes de continuar a ler, procurem essa musica no youtube, para ouvir enquanto lêem essa parte... Será muito melhor. Garanto... Beijos.)

Ainda surpreendida, ela é puxada para o meio da pista, por nada mais, nada menos que...

- Heero?

Ela o olha, espantada, não conseguia acreditar que era ele quem a conduzia. Heero passou seu braço pela cintura dela e começou a guiá-la pela pista com toda leveza. Eles nunca haviam dançado tango juntos, mas pela facilidade com a qual os movimentos se formavam, quem os via, pensava que eram profissionais e parceiros de tango a anos...

- Heero... O que...

- Shhh, não diga nada, só relaxe... Deixe-me guia-la.

Então Relena se soltou, deixou que ele a conduzisse como ninguém jamais o fez... O sorriso se apossou do rosto dela. Ela dançava como nunca, antes, havia feito. As pessoas ao redor pararam tudo para assistir ao espetáculo.

Nesse momento eles haviam se esquecido de onde estavam das pessoas ao redor, para eles só existia um ao outro. Ele dançava com puro charme, ela com pura sensualidade. Seus desejos e o amor que sentiam um pelo outro era exalado nesse momento.

Mas apesar do sorriso no rosto das pessoas que assistiam à cena, extasiadas de emoção, podia-se ver também a tristeza e desaponto no olhar de duas pessoas, Alan e Silvia. Eles não estavam curtindo o espetáculo, pois sabiam o que ele significava. Relena e Heero se amavam.

A musica chegou ao fim. Os aplausos foram incansáveis, tirando assim, o casal de transe momentâneo. Relena corou e Heero se orgulhou. Eles trocaram olhares de cumplicidade e ela o seguiu até a varanda.

-/-/-

- Como você esta? – Perguntou Heero, debruçando na sacada.

- Bem... Eu... Não entendo. – Respondeu Relena.

- O que?

- Por que você me deixou?

- Eu não te deixei! – Respondeu ele, agora a olhando fixamente.

- Sim... Deixou. Eu acordei aquele dia e entrei em desespero. Senti que iria morrer. Eu...

Heero a calou com um beijo, no começo suave, para depois esquentar e se tornar ardente. Ela o correspondia com todo seu amor. O desejo que sentia por ele era imenso e isso doía.

- Eu voltei! E vim te fazer uma pergunta, Relena... – Disse ele se separando e a olhando fixamente.

- Faça...

Nesse momento, Heero se põe de joelhos perante ela, tira do bolso uma pequena caixinha, a abre e nela havia um lindo anel de ouro amarelo, com um rubi em forma de rosa. Estende o anel até ela e fala.

- Sei que não sou um homem comum, que passo por inúmeras coisas, até mesmo perigosas, mas... Se existe uma dor que eu não consigo suportar mais, é a de estar longe de você! Relena... Você quer casar comigo?

As lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto dela. Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. O medo, a coragem, a duvida, a certeza, o amor... Tudo estava misturado nela. Ela nunca sentiu isso, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza...

- Sim, eu quero me casar com você!

Ele levantou rápido, a abraçou com força, a beijou e colocou o anel no dedo dela.

- Interrompo alguma coisa?

- Alan?

- Relena... Desculpe minha intromissão...

- O que deseja? – Perguntou Heero.

- Bem. Eu também estou gostando de Relena. Assim como minha sobrinha, Silvia, esta apaixonada por você Yui... Mas... Que irônico, vocês se amam. E nem eu e nem Silvia podemos fazer nada contra isso.

- Com certeza não.

- Heero? – Disse Relena o repreendendo pelo comentário ríspido. – Sinto muito, Alan. Mas... Eu...

- Por favor, não. Você não tem que se desculpar muito menos se explicar! Apesar de tudo, meus sentimentos por você continuaram sendo os melhores. E gostaria muito que você me visse como amigo...

- Pode ter certeza! E quanto a Silvia?

- Ela ficara bem... Ela já sabia que Heero não a amava! Bom... Eu vou indo, desejo-lhes a vocês toda felicidade!

Após dizer isso, Alan se retira. Heero abraça Relena e a beija.

-/-/-

24 horas, mais tarde...

- CASAR? – Gritou Miliardo.

- Sim...

- Como assim? Você não tem nem idade pra casar!

- Tenho sim!

- Relena... Com quem? Posso saber?

- Comigo! – Disse Heero entrando no escritório. Ele acabou de chegar à mansão Peacecraft.

- Heero Yui... Há quanto tempo! – Disse Miliardo, ainda nervoso.

- Eu venho, oficialmente, pedir a mão de sua irmã em casamento!

- E o que me faz aceitar seu casamento com ela?

- Realmente nada... – Ele olhou para ela, que estava em estado de choque, observando a discussão deles. – Mas eu a amo. Verdadeiramente!

- Muito bem... Vou pensar no caso. Se me derem licença...

Miliardo saiu. Deixando o casal sozinho e espantado com a reação dele.

**... Continua ...**

Então? O que acharam?

Gostaram, odiaram?

Diga-me... Aguardo ansiosa pelas reviews!!

Gros bisous, et bonsoirèe!!


	17. Chegou o grande dia

Ola, gostaria de agradecer a todos os meus queridos leitores. Pelo carinho, a atenção e a paciencia que tiveram comigo durante a publicação dessa fic! Sei que demorei muito. Mas estou aqui entregando a vocês o ultimo cap de The Precious Blood!

Espero que tenham gostado! Aos que acompanham minhas outras fics, não se preocupem! Não abandonei nenhuma. Vou continua-las em breve... E ja estou pensando em um novo projeto!!! ^^

Espero que todos gostem desse capitulo! Beijos e boa leitura!

**17. Chegou o grande dia...**

Cinco dias depois...

Relena já estava se deitando para dormir, quando ouve uma batida na porta e da permissão para que entre...

- Ola, maninha! Tudo bem contigo?

- Sim Miliardo... O que o traz aqui?

- Vim falar com você!

Silencio.

- Pois diga... – Ela começa.

- Bem... Estive falando com a Lu... Ela me disse...

- O que ela te disse?

- Que eu devo te deixar viver!

- Como?

Silencio.

- Você o ama de verdade, não é? A Heero?

- Sim! O amo... Mas aonde quer chegar Miliardo!

- Eu deixo... – Sussurrou ele.

- Deixa?

- Eu permito você se casar com ele!

Miliardo estava contrariado, com o que tinha acabado de falar, mas sabia que seria o melhor para sua irmã. Afinal ela o amava e ele a ela. Desde sua decisão de casamento, ele vinha todas as noites vê-la, tentando também, conseguir a aprovação de Miliardo.

Ao ouvir a decisão de seu irmão, Relena se enche de felicidade, pula no pescoço dele e o abraça fortemente. Sorri e o enche de beijos no rosto.

- Obrigada! Muito obrigada, meu irmão.

- Eu te amo demais, maninha!

Eles ficaram conversando toda a noite, até não agüentarem mais e caírem no sono. Abraçados, assim como ele fazia com ela quando eram crianças e ela chorava. O que não era o caso de agora, pois ela estava muito feliz.

-/-/-

No dia seguinte Relena acorda tarde. Miliardo, que havia passado a noite ao lado dela, já tinha saído pra trabalhar. Ela levantou da cama, tomou seu banho, se vestiu e desceu para o almoço, pois já era meio dia.

Após ter almoçado, Relena caminhou pela casa, com nostalgia. Olhava cada canto e cada quadro que havia ali. Chegou à biblioteca e ao entrar se deparou ao quadro da família. Nele estavam, O senhor e a senhora Peacecraft, junto com um Miliardo de dezoito anos e uma Relena de dez.

Ela sorria pro quadro. E não pode deixar de lembrar cada momento feliz que tinha vivido com seus pais, e com seu irmão. Miliardo a vida inteira, fez de tudo por ela, procurando satisfazer cada um dos desejos e anseios da irmã. Nesse momento uma lagrima solitária escorre pelo rosto dela.

- Será que conseguirei? Conseguirei ficar sem você meu irmão?

Relena começou a chorar com mais ânsia agora. Sentou-se de frente ao quadro e levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando abafar o choro, que vinha com força.

- Miliardo... Amo tanto você! Você sempre foi à pessoa mais importante pra mim, desde que os nossos pais morreram. Mas... Agora... Encontrei o homem que amo.

Nesse momento, o choro deixava de ser exclusivamente da dor que ela sentia, pra dar espaço a felicidade e a paz que ela tinha ao lado de Heero. As lembranças de quando estão juntos lhe veio à mente. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Como amo você Heero. É possível, alguém amar outra pessoa assim? A minha vida inteira, ao lado de Nicolas, pensava que não. Até te conhecer, meu amor! Mas... Miliardo. É e sempre será a pessoa mais valiosa de todas pra mim, alem de você!

Ela voltou a olhar o quadro, e seus olhos brilharam. Olhou ao redor as inúmeras fotos onde ela e o irmão estavam abraçados, outras ela estava no colo dele e em outras dançavam juntos. Mas sempre juntos!

- É... Tomei minha decisão. Isso vai doer muito. Mas não posso impedir. Não consigo lutar contra meus sentimentos!

Ela levantou e enxugou as lagrimas! Olhou mais uma vez o quadro. Sorriu, e com reverencia, pediu.

- Mãe, pai e meu querido Miliardo. Peço que abençoem meu casamento! Amo à Heero e é com ele que quero me casar! Mais que isso! Quero ser como ele é! Assim poderei ser feliz eternamente. Sei que, não poderei mais viver ao lado de Miliardo depois disso. Mas, agora ele tem a Lu... E sei que não há ninguém que o ame mais do que ela. Ela irá cuidar bem dele!

Com um sorriso de satisfação e paz ela se virá pra sair da biblioteca. Quando já estava na porta, pára, vira e conclui.

- Por favor, alegrem-se por nós. Por mim e Heero. Por Miliardo e Lu! Nunca... Jamais... Vou deixar de me lembrar de nenhum de vocês! Amo e sempre amarei vocês e Miliardo!

Ela saiu fechando com cuidado a porta atrás dela.

-/-/-

Três meses mais tarde...

- Não. Eu disse que quero ficar sozinha!

- Calma Relena... Você esta nervosa, eu entendo!

- Lu, eu não quero ver ninguém...

- Re chèrie, não é assim que se resolvem as coisas... Você tem que se acalmar, o casamento é no sábado.

- Eu sei... Por isso que estou nervosa. Meu vestido não esta pronto, o Heero viajou pra Veneza e ainda não voltou... Eu vou ficar maluca!

- Há, há, há... Relena você me mata de rir... – Noin, já não conseguiu conter o riso, que há muito tempo estava entalado na garganta.

- Ótimo... E pra ajudar, minha cunhada ri da minha cara...

- Há, há, há, há, há... – O comentário dela só fez a risada de Noin piorar.

Ao ver Noin rindo sem parar, Relena não resistiu e começou a rir também.

Flash Back...

A situação era cômica. Estavam as duas no quarto de Relena, abrindo os presentes, quando ela recebe um telefonema da costureira, dizendo que o vestido estava atrasado, só seria entregue em dois dias, ou seja, na véspera do casamento. Logo em seguida, Heero liga e diz que também só conseguirá voltar em dois dias. Relena fica maluca e começa a ter um ataque de nervos. Noin tenta acalma-la, mas sem sucesso começa a rir.

Fim do Flash Back...

- Bem, bem... Vamos nos acalmar... Tudo dará certo! Você verá!

- Espero que sim! – Relena solta um suspiro.

-/-/-

Sábado... Chegou o grande dia!

- Relena... Relena... RELENA ACORDA! – Gritou Noin.

- Hãn? O que foi? – Ela a olha numa mistura de sono com surpresa.

- Relena, você esqueceu que dia é hoje?

- Sábado eu acho... Por quê?

- Por quê? Você pergunta?

- Sábado... Sábado... – Ela tentava se lembrar do que tinha de tão importante, nesse dia.

- 1... 2... 3...

- MEU CASAMENTO...! – Relena grita.

Ao se lembrar, ela da um pulo da cama e corre para o banheiro, toma um banho correndo para depois vestir qualquer coisa e correr com Noin para o salão de beleza.

-/-/-

Após algumas horas dentro do salão, ela estava perfeita. Sua maquiagem realçou sua beleza. Os olhos estavam com três cores, o branco perto da sobrancelha, perto dos cílios rosa metálico, no meio um dourado intenso, esfumaçando também a parte inferior do olho. Um delineador preto, fazendo um puxadinho de gato, lápis e rímel preto. Seu rosto com um blush neutro e seus lábios com um brilho vermelho.

Seu cabelo estava só com a metade preso, essa metade com cachos, que deram a ela um aspecto de princesa. O restante do cabelo continuou liso com exceção das pontas, que estavam levemente cacheadas.

Ela voltou pra casa e subiu direto para o quarto se trocar... O casamento seria celebrado às 18 horas (dali umas duas horas) e ela estava nervosa.

- Calma Relena, a pressa é inimiga da perfeição.

- Obrigada Lu, pelo seu conselho, mas não ajudou!

Noin a ajudou a se vestir, para logo ir se arrumar. Era um longo vestido inteiro branco, com bordado brilhante. O vestido se ajustava perfeitamente a suas curvas. As mangas eram cumpridas e justas ao braço, mas os ombros e metade das costas ficavam descobertos. A sandália era branca com strass e salto alto.

Ela usava um conjunto de acessórios que eram compostos por: Gargantilha de ouro com diamante, brincos cumpridos de ouro com diamante e um pulseira do mesmo material. A coroa era de ouro puro toda trabalhada. Sem grinalda. O perfume era L'instant de Guerlain.

Ela estava pronta, faltando 30 minutos para o casamento. Noin e Miliardo a esperavam na porta da mansão.

Noin também tinha os olhos bem delineados e chamativos. Os lábios com um batom vermelho. Seu acessório era um conjunto de brinco, gargantilha e pulseira de ouro branco com safira. Seu cabelo curto Bem escovado e jogado para o lado. Estava com um vestido longo, azul, justo, com metade das costas descobertas e luvas longas, que cobriam seus braços. O perfume era Chanel numero 5. Sua sandália de salto alto, era preta com strass.

Miliardo estava com seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, seu smoking era preto com a camisa vermelha e a gravata preta de ceda. O sapato e o cinto de couro italiano, também preto. O perfume era Hugo Boss.

Quando Relena desceu ao encontro do irmão e da cunhada, deixou ambos de boca aberta.

- Relena... Você está linda! – Disseram em uníssono.

- Serio? Obrigada! – Ela estava nervosa e ansiosa.

- Se acalme Re, você está lindíssima... O pai e a mãe ficariam orgulhosos de te verem!

- Miliardo... – Ela abraçou o irmão com todas as forças. – Você sempre foi e será sendo o meu maior presente que podiam ter me dado. Te amo demais meu irmão!

- Eu também. – Ele deposita um beijo na testa dela e entram no carro para irem embora.

-/-/-

A limusine estaciona em frente um salão estilo castelo (obviamente, o Heero não realizaria seu casamento numa igreja '¬¬), o casal desce e Miliardo ajuda Relena a descer do carro.

- Você esta pronta? – Pergunta ele.

- Sim! – Diz ela respirando fundo.

- Então... Chegou à hora. Você esta linda...

Ela sorri e os três caminham em direção a entrada. Noin era sua madrinha juntamente com Miliardo, mas ela entrou primeiro, porque era ele que iria conduzir Relena até Heero.

O salão estava dividido em duas partes, por ser muito grande, isso foi possível. De um lado, as mesas, o buffet, a pista de dança, com orquestra ao vivo. Do outro, seria realizada a cerimônia. O juiz e os convidados já se encontravam todos presentes. De um lado, toda a alta sociedade dos vampiros, do outro, toda a alta sociedade dos humanos. O salão estava inteiro decorado por Rosas vermelhas, o tapete de entrada da noiva era branco com as bordas douradas.

Relena tinha em suas mãos um buquê de rosas também vermelhas. Ao entrar no salão, todos, que já estavam em seus devidos lugares, se levantam. A musica começa. Everything I Do - Bryan Adams. Miliardo a conduz até Heero.

Heero estava também de smoking preto, camisa verde esmeralda, gravata preta. O sapato e o cinto eram de couro italiano. Seu cabelo estava jogado como sempre. O perfume era Azzarro. Seus olhos brilhavam ao vê-la. Para ele, ela era a pessoa mais perfeita que existia.

- Você esta maravilhosa... Perfeita! – Disse ele emocionado ao vê-la.

- Obrigada!

- Obrigado Miliardo! – Disse Heero, apertando a mão do cunhado.

- Cuida dela...

- Cuidarei!

Quando Miliardo se retirou. Heero segurou a mão de Relena e antes de conduzi-la até o juiz para continuar com a cerimônia. Ele a olhou com pesar e disse:

- Relena meu amor! Quero me desculpar!

- Desculpar? Por quê?

- Não sou o cara certo pra você!

O coração de Relena acelerou. O medo se apossou dela e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta ele continuou.

- Mesmo assim... Não pude evitar me apaixonar por você! Não te mereço. Mas não consigo mais viver sem você!

Ao ouvir isso ela se acalmou e relaxou.

- Não diga isso! Eu te amo!

- É... Esse é o problema! Eu também te amo, mas não te mereço! E você merecia alguém melhor! Quero... Quero te perguntar se você está certa de que quer continuar... Mas não tenho coragem!

Nesse momento, ela se aproximou e depositou um suave beijo nos lábios de seu amado. Depois sorriu e disse:

- Pois eu respondo sem que você precise perguntar! Sim! Tenho certeza! Porque te amo mais que qualquer coisa!

Heero sorriu. Passou a mão dela por dentro de seu braço e a conduziu até o juiz, de cabeça erguida. A cerimônia correu numa boa. Pouco tempo depois eles já estavam casados. Receberam os cumprimentos dos convidados e começaram a curtir a festa.

- Como se sente, sendo a senhora Relena Yui? A rainha dos vampiros?

- Feliz... Mas porque sou a sua mulher!

- Je t'aime, ma chèrie¹!

- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon chèri²!

-/-/-

Heero entrou na mansão com ela no colo.

- Bem vinda a sua nova casa!

- Obrigada!

Sem colocá-la no chão, subiu para o quarto e a depositou na cama.

- E agora... O que quer fazer?

- Sou sua esposa... Faça o que quiser de mim!

Um sorriso malicioso se apossou de Heero, ele a olhou com desejo e começou a beijá-la. Quando de repente, ela para e o afasta.

- O que foi? – Ele pergunta intrigado.

- Tenho uma noticia pra te dar e um pedido pra fazer!

- Vá em frente... Diga! – Disse encostando-se aos pés da cama.

- Primeiro, eu quero me tornar uma vampira!

- Como?

- Eu quero ser uma vampira e viver eternamente com você!

- Relena... Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

- Esta bem! E o que você ia me contar?

Nesse momento, ela se aproximou dele, depositou um delicado beijo em seus lábios, para depois dizer...

- Meus parabéns, meu amor, você será papai!

- O que?

Heero, não conseguia conter a felicidade, era muito mais do que ele podia imaginar. Abraçou Relena com todas as forças, e caiu por cima dela. A beijou com todo amor. Aquela noite foi mágica. Eles fizeram amor até amanhecer o dia. As suas vidas haviam mudado. De agora em diante, estariam vivendo um para o outro e para seu filhinho que estava a caminho.

**FIM**

---

**Tradução:**

¹ Eu te amo minha querida!

² Eu também te amo meu querido!

---

Gostaria de desejar a todos um Excelente Ano Novo! Que em 2009 todos os sonhos de vcs se realizem!

Quero ve-los sempre felizes e não permitam nunca que a esperança de vcs acabe!

Lembrem-se sempre, de lutar pelo que desejam!

O Desistir, é a saida dos fracos! O Insistir é a alternativa dos fortes!

Felicidades... Sempre... Com carinho...

Lica

PS: Por favor... Não esqueçam minhas REVIEWS!!!! Obrigada... Até os outros projetos!


End file.
